Extraordinary Maknae
by Belle Ken
Summary: Sehun.. maknae tampan tetapi mempunyai sifat yang sangat luar biasa. Selalu menjadi beban masalah bagi hyungdeulnya. hahaha... tidak bisa menbuat summary :D
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Extraordinary Maknae**

**Genre : Brothership, family**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Semua member EXO**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,hehehe…**

**Warning : Typos dimana-mana, Geje, if read Don't Bash.**

.

.

"_**Aku tidak akan mentolerir jika diantara kalian ada yang membuat kesalahan saat acara berlangsung karena alasan sakit, lupa ataupun yang lainnya."**_

.

"_**Jika begitu hubungi saja hyungmu itu sampai dia menjawab panggilanmu! Atau susul mereka ke sana sekarang!"**_

_._

_._

Hari ini EXO sedang mendapatkan libur selama dua hari ke depan. Mereka begitu memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini dengan baik. EXO berencana untuk liburan ke pantai. Pagi ini mereka sudah bersiap-siap. "Ayo siapkan keperluan kalian masing-masing sebelum berangkat.", perintah Suho sang leader.

Beberapa diantara merekaseperti D.O, Suho, Chen, Xiumin, Lay begitu sibuk menyiapkan keperluan yang akan mereka bawa. Sementara yang lain masih asyik dengan kebiasaan mereka. Kris, Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol masih terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak di ranjangnya. Sementara Luhan sedang sibuk dengan rubiknya, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Tao sedang semangat makan.

"Hyung… sedang apa? Kalian akan ke mana?", tiba-tiba maknae mereka Sehun datang sambil menguap dengan menampilan wajah yang kusut dan rambut acak-acakan bertanya pada Suho. Suho yang sedari tadi sibuk menyiapkan barang-barangnya, seketika berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan langsung menatap Sehun dengan pandangan heran. "Bukankah kau dan Kai yang paling bersemangat untuk acara kita hari ini, Sehunie?"

"_**Hah..?Aku dan Kai?**_", Sehun masih belum begitu mengerti dengan maksud leadernya. Dia terlihat berpikir dan menyatukan nyawanya sampai benar-benar tersadar. Hingga akhirnya dia ingat dan …

"Hyung!... mengapa tidak membangunkan aku dari tadi? Aku belum menyiapkan keperluanku…", Sehun langsung lari kembali ke kamarnya.

"Jangan lupa bangunkan Kris, Kai dan Chanyeol,", teriak Suho pada Sehun.

"Shireo!, aku sedang sibuk, hyung saja yang bangunkan mereka." Teriak Sehun dari kamarnya.

"_**dasar maknae!"**_, rutuk Suho yang akhirnya dia kembali yang membangunkan mereka.

Mereka tengah siap, namun ada member yang masih sibuk menyiapkan keperluan mereka.

"Ayo cepatlah sedikit… kalian lama sekali. Siapa suruh bangun kesiangan?", omel Sehun pada mereka bertiga pada Kris, Kai dan Chanyeol. Sehun sudah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena sudah tidak sabar melihat pantai.

"Kau juga bangun siang Sehunnie.. jangan mengomeli mereka, kalian kan sama. Tunggu saja sebentar.", komentar D.O

"Tapi aku kan bangun sendiri, hyung.. sedangkan mereka dibangunkan oleh Suho hyung. Malas sekali kan mereka?", jawab Sehun bangga. D.O hanya memutar bola matanya saja.

"Aku selesai… ayo kita berangkat…", kai bersorak sendiri karena begitu semangat. Semua begitu heran melihat dua maknae mereka hari ini.

Mereka semua akhirnya berangkat juga. Sehun dan Kai begitu bersemangat. Saat dalam perjalanan saja mereka yang terlihat paling berisik. Sementara yang lain seperti hanya ikut menikmati liburan saja. Tidak ada hal yang sangat special. Karena saat ini sedang musim dingin, mereka tahu udara pantai pasti sangat dingin, apalagi jika bermain air, sepertinya mereka tidak akan sanggup karena suhu saat ini mencapai 2 derajat celcius.

Saat tiba di Pantai hari sudah mulai siang karena perjalanan mereka cukup jauh. Dan benar saja apa yang sudah mereka perkirakan. Sepertinya udara di pantai lebih dingin lagi dari apa yang sudah mereka bayangkan. Mereka sudah mengenakan pakaian yang berlapis, memakai hoodie dan segala macam cara untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka, masih tetap terasa dingin.

Tapi ini tidak berpengaruh pada dua maknae mereka. Sehun dan Kai terlihat senang setelah melihat pantai. Begitu sampai mereka berdua berjingkrak kegirangan layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja di berikan hadiah oleh orang tua mereka. Para hyung memang sudah tidak heran melihat hal seperti ini, apalagi pada Sehun. Sehun dan Kai memang seumuran dan memang masih kekanak-kanakan, tapi Kai jika sedang berdua hanya bersama Sehun, dia akan menjadi hyung yang sangat perhatian dan bertanggung jawab pada dongsaengnya. Terkadang Kai bisa menjadi maknae nakal seperti Sehun jika sedang mengganggu D.O.

"Kau sudah siap?", tanya Sehun pada Kai. Yang lain hanya penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dua maknae mereka itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus melepas kaos kakiku dulu.", kata Kai.

"HAHHH…?", para hyung terkejut bersamaan.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?", tanya Suho heran.

"Kami akan ke sana, hyung…", jawab Sehun menunjuk pantai yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh Kai.

"Tidak..tidak…", kata Luhan tidak mengijinkan

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?", tanya Kai

"Apa kalian tidak merasa dingin?Kalian bisa masuk angin jika bermain air. Ayo pakai lagi sepatu kalian", perintah Suho

"Terus, untuk apa kita liburan ke pantai, jika hanya digunakan untuk duduk-duduk tak jelas seperti kalian.", Sehun sudah mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kita bermain pasir saja, atau bermain game dengan pasir bagaimana?", Chen mencoba memberi solusi yang lain.

"Shireo! Kalian tenang saja, hyung.. kami tidak berencana berenang. Hanya bermain sebentar saja tidak akan membuat kami masuk angin", Jawab Sehun keras kepala.

Suho dan Luhan sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika Sehun sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Sementara yang lain seperti Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun terlihat malas berkomentar, mereka hanya sibuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Xiumin dan D.O hanya duduk sambil menikmati music dari earphone mereka, sedangkan Tao dan Chen tetap sibuk dengan rumah pasir mereka.

Akhirnya dua maknae Sehun dan Kai berlari mendekati pantai. Mereka berdua berlarian saling kejar, membuat member lain menggelengken kepala melihat tingkah laku dua dongsaeng merekayang terlalu bahagia meskipun udara dingin.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah semakin sore, mereka semua benar-benar menikmati waktu mereka di pantai tanpa ada gangguan dari fans.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke dorm sekarang, Manajer hyung baru saja menghubungi ku.", kata Suho pada semuanya setelah memasukkan kembali ponsel ke kantong jacketnya.

"Bukankah kita akan melihat sunset, hyung?", tanya Tao

"Manajer hyung bilang, kita harus kembali sekarang karena sampai dorm nanti kita harus latihan untuk besok sore."

"Besok?", tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Besok bukankah kita masih libur, hyung?", tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Tidak jadi. Karena ada acara live music di Busan yang sudah terjadwal yang tidak kita ketahui sebelumnya. Begitu pula dengan manajer hyung, dia juga baru mengetahuinya tadi. Manajer hyung mendapatkan jadwal itu langsung dari salah satu petinggi SM dan itu tidak bisa dibantah lagi."

Mereka akhirnya bergegas untuk kembali ke dorm. Saat perjalanan ke dorm mereka semua terlihat lelah meskipun hanya sekedar menikmati udara pantai yang sangat dingin itu.

"Hatttcihh…", Sehun bersin sangat keras dengan mata yang tertutup karena tidur dalam mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, "Hatttcihh…", Kai menyusul dan kembali tertidur.

Tidak ada suara lagi pada mereka, semua tertidur hingga sampai sampai di parkiran mereka semua turun dari mobil dan berjalan bersama menuju pintu masuk dorm."Siapkan keperluan kalian semua, tiga puluh menit lagi kita berangkat ke tempat latihan.", perintah Kris sambil terus berjalan.

"Hatttcihh…", Sehun yang berjalan di sebelah Kris kembali bersin dan mengusap kasar hidungnya yang terasa gatal.

"Jangan sampai kau sakit.", kata Kris datar sambil melewati Sehun

"Hidungku hanya gatal, apa hubungannya dengan sakit?.", jawab Sehun polos. Sementara yang lain tetap berjalan tidak bersuara hingga masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Sehun mengikuti dari belakang.

Semua bergegas menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa ke tempat latihan. Begitu pula dengan Kai sang Lead dancer, dia terlihat sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Sambil sesekali memegang bagian atas hidungnya sampai kepelipis, sambil menekan-nekan dengan sedikit keras.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Chen yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa bagaimana, hyung?", Kai terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Chen.

"Itu hidungmu kenapa? Kenapa kau memeganginya terus?", tanya Chen dan Suho lalu memperhatikan Kai juga.

"Jangan bilang kau sakit, jonginnie.." kata Suho sambil menebak.

"Kalian apa-apaan..jangan berlebihan. Aku ini kuat hyung,, aku bukan Sehun.", jawab Kai sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Suho dan Chen sedikit curiga kalau maknae mereka sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ya sudah,, kau sudah siap? Ayo.. kita keluar mereka sudah menunggu.", ajak Suho pada Chen dan Kai keluar.

Akhirnya mereka berdua belas berangkat kembali menuju tempat latihan. Di gedung tinggi besar tempat mereka latihan, semua terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan tarian maupun vocal mereka. Sang leader Suho dan Kris memberikan perintah agar mereka semua benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu yang sempit ini digunakan berlatih serius agar bisa menampilkan yang maksimal dan tidak mengecewakan para fans. Mereka berlatih hingga larut, benar-benar harus menguras tenaga malam ini, tidak ada yang membantah ataupun mengeluh karena lelah.

Latihan selesai mereka bersiap untuk kembali ke dorm. Sehun terlihat sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, dia tidak banyak bicara setelah pulang dari pantai sore tadi. Sama halnya dengan Kai si visual exo-k, dia hanya diam setelah latihan. Di dalam mobil dua lead dancer ini terlihat berbeda malam ini, tidak seberisik saat di pantai.

"Hyung, Aku masih haus bagi air minummu.", ucap Kai pada D.O. D.O lalu memberikan minumannya pada Kai. Entah kenapa Kai merasa sangat dahaga, tenggorokannya terasa kering padahal dialah yang paling banya minum. "Kau seperti kelelahan sekali Jonginnie, keringatmu banyak sekali saat latihan tadi.", kata Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang Kai. "Itu karena aku ingin melakukan yang maksimal, hyung." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Suho Hyung, bisa matikan saja AC nya, aku kedinginan.", kata Sehun sambil merapatkan Jaket tebalnya. "Kau ini aneh, kami semua kepanasan setelah latihan kenapa kau malah kedinginan, Sehunnie?", tanya Suho.

Sesampainya di dorm mereka semua membersihkan diri lalu beristirahat. Sehun yang tidur satu kamar dengan Luhan dan D.O terlihat gelisah di ranjangnya. Dia merasa tidak enak badan dan sedikit demam. _**"Besok akan tampil, aku harus sehat. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Kris hyung jika sampai sakit. Andwae! Aku tidak mau itu. Dia sangat menyeramkan jika marah.",**_ gumam Sehun dan bergidik sendiri membayangkan hyung galaxynya itu jika marah.

Sementara Kai yang berada satu kamar dengan Suho dan Chen mencoba untuk tidur dan berusaha mengabaikan rasa pusing yang melandanya setelah latihan tadi.

.

Pagi hari mereka semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat ke Busan. "Setelah sarapan cek kembali tas kalian, jangan sampai ada yang terlupakan, terutama kau Lay.", Kata Kris. "Tidak akan hyung, aku sudah mencatatnya dan semua sudah masuk ke dalam tas.", jawab Lay yakin.

Di tengah-tengah sarapan tiba-tiba Sehun tersedak dan terbatuk. "Pelan-pelan makannya, Sehunnie..", kata Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengangsurkan air untuk Sehun dan membantu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Saat memegang punggung Sehun, Luhan merasa ada hawa panas yang tembus dari kaos putih tipis yang dipakai Sehun. Dia sedikit curiga jika Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini. Luhan hanya diam dan memperhatikan Sehun penuh selidik.

"Sehunnie…", panggil Luhan akhirnya. Dia berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain karena masih berkumpul di meja makan. Luhan menatap Sehun tanpa bertanya, dan Sehun yang ditatap mengerti maksud tatapan Luhan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Hanya sedikit demam, nanti pasti hilang.", jawab Sehun enteng dan melanjutkan makannya. Luhan menjadi diam dan sedikit khawatir.

"Kenapa tidak kau habiskan makananmu, Jonginnie?", tanya D.O yang melihat sarapan Kai masih tersisa.

"Aku sudah kenyang, hyung.", jawab Kai yang memang merasa tidak berselera makan.

"Aneh sekali si raja makan bisa tidak habis makannya. Sini ayammu untukku saja.", Tao mengambil makanan Kai dengan cepat.

D.O mengamati Kai memang berbeda sekali. _**"Ada apa dengannya, apa dia baik-baik saja?"**_, tanyanya dalam hati lalu berusaha mengabaikan rasa khawatir itu.

.

Mereka berangkat ke Busan dengan menempuh beberapa jam perjalanan. Saat sampai mereka langsung menuju backstage. D.O memperhatikan Kai saat diperjalanan sampai sekarang saat mereka sedang di backstage D.O duduk bersama Kai yang terlihat memejamkan matanya. "Apa kau akan kuat tampil sebentar lagi?", tanya D.O yang sudah mengetahui keadaan Kai. Kai langsung membuka matanya. "Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk, hyung.", jawab Kai tetap berbohong. "Sudahlah jangan mengelak lagi, ini minumlah. Setidaknya bisa membantu agar pusingmu berkurang.", D.O memberikan beberapa butir obat untuk Kai. Kai hanya diam saja dan menerima obat itu.

Sementara di tempat duduk yang lain terlihat wajah khawatir Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan Sehun maknae mereka. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan berusaha untuk menutupi keadaannya sendiri. Sehun memang terlihat biasa saja seperti yang lainnya, hanya saja suhu badannya cukup panas jika dibandingkan dengan suhu badan orang normal.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, hyung,,", Sehun berbicara tanpa menoleh pada Luhan.

"Sehunnie kau har,,,",

"Sssstttt… nanti Suho hyung dan Kris hyung bisa curiga. Tenanglah aku pasti kuat, hyung.", jawab Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan dan mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

Tibalah saat mereka harus ke stage. Mereka semua menampilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa, begitu bersemangat, walaupun terlihat ada raut khawatir pada wajah Luhan dan D.O yang mengkhawatirkan dua maknae mereka yang sedang tidak sehat, tapi mereka tampil secara professional.

Saat kembali ke backstage, mereka berjalan bersamaan. Kai masih terlihat kuat, sementara Sehun sudah merasa badannya semakin panas, dan berjalan pun sambil berpegangan disetiap dinding yang mereka lewati.

"Hei.. kau baik-baik saja, Sehunnie?", tanya Luhan menghampiri Sehun.

"Badanku lemas sekali, hyung..", jawab Sehun yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan.

"Astaga Sehunnie, badanmu semakin panas.", Luhan memegangi kening Sehun.

"Kenapa dengannya?", tiba-tiba Kris sudah berada di belakang mereka saat Luhan akan membantu Sehun berjalan. Mereka berdua menjadi terdiam karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya sedikit pusing.", jawab Sehun akhirnya.

Kris tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya memperhatikan Sehun. "Ayo kita kembali ke Seoul sekarang.", perintah Kris sambil melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hyung,, bagaimana ini? Sepertinya Kris hyung tahu aku sakit, dia pasti akan memarahiku di dorm nanti,," , kata Sehun takut dan cemas.

"ini akibatnya karena kalian keras kepala. Ditunggu saja ceramah Suho hyung dan Kris hyung untuk kalian berdua.", tiba-tiba D.O datang memperingati.

"Hah! Maksud hyung berdua siapa?", tanya Sehun heran.

"Tentu saja kau dan Kai, siapa lagi!", jawab D.O dengan nada datar.

"Jadi Kai juga sakit?", tanya Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

"hahaha….", Luhan menjadi tertawa sendiri.

"kenapa hyung tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?", tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang sebal.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada hiburan menarik di Dorm", jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum evil.

"Ayo,, mereka sudah menunggu kita di parkiran.", ajak D.O pada Luhan dan Sehun.

Mereka berjalan ke parkiran bertiga, D.O berada di depan sedangkan Luhan berjalan di belakang terlihat sambil memegang lengan Sehun. Mereka sengaja seperti terlihat baik-baik saja agar tidak ada yang curiga. Tiba di parkiran mereka langsung naik ke mobil. Saat perjalanan ke dorm semua terlihat lelah, tidak ada suara satupun dari mereka. Hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil yang sedang melaju dengan cukup cepat.

Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Suho hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang ke arah luar. Dia tidak bisa untuk sekedar memejamkan mata seperti yang dilakukan Kai, dia merasa tidak nyaman pada tubuhnya. Dia memperhatikan Kai yang duduk di sebelah D.O tengah tertidur dengan pundak D.O sebagai bantalnya. _**"Sepertinya dia memang benar sedang sakit juga."**_, pikirnya. Kai jika sedang sakit memang selalu seperti itu ingin tidur dan biasanya ingin dipeluk.

Tiba di dorm saat hari sudah mulai malam, "bersihkan dulu diri kalian, setelah itu kita berkumpul sebentar di ruang tamu untuk membicarakan jadwal besok.", perintah Suho sang leader kepada semuanya. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kamar kamar Suho, Chen dan Kai mereka masih terlihat sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang ada di tas mereka. Tanpa sengaja Chen memperhatikan Kai terus saja memijit pelipisnya sambil duduk di ranjangnya. "Jonginnie, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Chen secara tiba-tiba hingga Suho ikut menoleh ke arah Kai. "Gwenchana, hyung.", jawabnya masih dengan senyuman. Suho masih diam saja tidak bertanya apapun pada Kai, dia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi ada sms masuk dari D.O.

"_**Hyung, sepertinya Sehun juga sedang demam."**_

Suho menghela nafas cukup keras. Sebelumnya dia sudah mengetahui dari D.O kalau Kai sedang sakit, tapi Suho berpura tidak mengetahuinya. Dan sekarang dia mendapatkan kembali pesan dari D.O jika si maknae juga sakit. Suho menjadi cukup frustasi dengan dua maknae mereka. Suho pun mengirim pesan itu kepada Kris yang sebenarnya juga sudah mengetahui kondisi dua maknae mereka. "Ayo kita ke ruang tamu, mereka sudah menunggu di sana.", ajak Suho pada Kai dan Chen.

Di ruang tamu Suho melihat semua membernya sudah berkumpul. Suho memperhatikan Sehun yang berusaha agar terlihat baik-baik saja di depan mereka semua, wajah pucatnya tidak bisa memungkiri itu. "Besok jadwal kita sangat padat, banyak acara yang harus kita hadiri. Termasuk dengan jadwal individu kalian masing-masing.", Suho memulai pembicaraannya. "Aku harap kita semua bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk fans kita.", Kris yang duduk di sebelah Suho ikut menimpali. Sementara yang lainnya hanya mendengarkan saja. "Jaga kesehatan kalian, jangan sampai ada yang sakit saat acara.", perintah Suho pada semuanya. Semua menjadi hening beberapa saat.

Hingga akhirnya Kris kembali bersuara, "Apa ada yang bertanya mengenai besok? Aku tidak akan mentolerir jika diantara kalian ada yang membuat kesalahan saat acara berlangsung karena alasan sakit, lupa ataupun yang lainnya."

"Dan aku tidak menerima alasan atau bantahan apapun besok. Jika ada yang ingin kalian katakan, lebih baik katakan sekarang.", tegas Suho.

Suasana menjadi semakin hening, mereka tidak mengatakan apapun karena mungkin merasa sudah cukup siap untuk acara besok. Tapi D.O dan Luhan cukup khawatir melihat keadaan dua maknae mereka. Sehun dan Kai sudah merasa tidak nyaman ditempatnya duduk, tubuh mereka menggigil karena demam dan wajah semakin pucat. Terutama Sehun, dia memejamkan matanya yang sebenarnya tidak tidur, sambil bersandar di sofa tempat mereka semua berkumpul. Dia begitu terlihat lemah malam ini.

"Sehunie, kenapa kau tertidur saat kita sedang membicarakan hal penting?", tiba-tiba Suho bertanya pada si maknae dengan tegas hingga Sehun membuka matanya karena terkejut dan yang lain semua sudah menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tidur, hyung.", jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu?", tanya Suho dengan nada yang lebih ditinggikan.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, "A..a..aku merasa tidak enak badan, hyung.", jawab Sehun akhirnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi.

"Dan kau Jonginie, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?", tanya Kris dingin. Yang lain hanya menatap ke arah dua maknae mereka dengan prihatin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung.", jawab Kai pelan masih berusaha menutupi.

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi, Jonginie. Ini akibatnya karena kalian berdua keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan kami.", Suho mulai memberi ceramah. "Kalian berdua sudah besar, harusnya bisa bertanggung jawab pada diri sendiri, tidak perlu kami harus selalu mengingatkan, bukan? Lihat sekarang akibatnya?", omel Suho panjang lebar.

"Sudah,, lebih baik mereka dibawa ke rumah sakit saja sekarang.", kata Kris dengan pandangan datar.

"Jangan, hyung..", kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Sehunie, aku dan Baekhyun yang akan mengantar kalian", kata Chanyeol sambil mendekati Sehun.

"Suho hyung, Kris hyung, aku mohon jangan bawa aku ke sana,,aku tidak suka rumah sakit.", Sehun mulai merengek.

"Aku juga tidak mau ke rumah sakit, hyung..", Kai ikut merengek. Yang lain menjadi heran melihat tingkah dua maknae mereka.

"Kalian tidak ingin sembuh?", tanya Xiumin

"Kami akan beristirahat saja dan meminum obat, besok pasti akan sehat kembali.", kata Sehun masih dengan keras kepalanya yang selalu disetujui oleh Kai.

"_**Mereka berdua benar-benar kompak."**_, gumam Kris.

"Lebih baik kita panggil Dokter saja untuk datang ke dorm.", Kata Lay menyarankan.

"Itu ide bagus, hyung.", Tao menyetujui.

"Baiklah, kita panggil Dokter saja kalau begitu.", Suho memutuskan.

"Tapi hyung,,,", keluh mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Tidak ada kata tapi lagi! Kalian dua maknae, tidur di kamar yang sama malam ini.", perintah Suho pada kedua maknae tersebut dan menunjuk kamar yang harus mereka tempati.

"Ayo kalian beristirahatlah sekarang, sambil menunggu Dokter tiba aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk kalian.", kata D.O si eomma yang baik hati. Sementara dua maknae dibantu Luhan dan Baekhyun masuk kamar yang ditempati Suho, Chen dan Kai. Untuk sementara Chen harus bertukar dengan Sehun.

Tak berselang lama, dokter akhirnya datang dan langsung memeriksa dua maknae mereka bergantian.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua, Dok?", Tanya Suho yang sedari tadi menemani Dokter di dalam.

"Mereka kelelahan, demamnya cukup tinggi. Saya sarankan agar mereka bisa beristirahat dua hari ke depan.", kata Dokter menjelaskan.

"Terimakasih, Dok.", jawab Suho lalu mengantar Dokter sampai keluar kamar mereka.

Suho, Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap khawatir dua maknae mereka.

Di dalam kamar, Luhan dan Baekhyun menyelimuti mereka berdua yang tidur di ranjang yang terpisah. D.O datang membawa nampan dengan dua mangkuk bubur dan dua gelas air putih. Dia langsung saja memberikan pada Baekhyun dan Luhan. "Kalian makan dulu sebelum meminum obat yang diberikan Dokter tadi, setelah itu kembalilah istirahat.", kata D.O dan setelah itu kembali keluar. Kai tidak banyak mengeluh, dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berusaha memakan buburnya sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun hanya berbaring diam. "Sehunie, ayo bangun, kau makan dulu buburnya.", tukas Luhan.

"aku tidak mau,..", jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau harus minum obat setelah ini, lihat Kai dia saja sudah hampir selesai makannya.", Luhan mengangsurkan satu sendok makan mendekati bibir Sehun mencoba menyuapi.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar…", keluhnya manja pada Luhan.

"Masih banyak jadwal yang menunggu kita, Kau ingin cepat sembuh atau tidak?", tanya Luhan mulai sedikit jengkel. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah maknaenya.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan sendiri.", Sehun akhirnya bangun meski dengan berat hati dan mengambil bubur dari tangan Luhan.

Mereka akhirnya beristirahat semua setelah memastikan dua maknae telah tertidur, Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan dua maknae tidur satu kamar bersama sang Leader Suho.

…

Mereka telah bersiap kembali untuk menghadiri undangan salah satu acara musik. Meskipun tubuh terasa belum cukup untuk beristirahat, meskipun wajah-wajah yang tersirat kelelahan, tapi semangat mereka tidak pernah hilang. Begitu bahagianya hingga rasa lelah itu pudar dengan sendirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai dan Sehun, hyung?", tanya Tao pada Suho saat mereka tengah bekumpul di meja makan sebelum berangkat.

"Aku sudah mengabari manager hyung tadi malam dan jadwal mereka berdua sudah di cancel untuk hari ini. Mereka berdua masih tertidur, aku tidak tega membangunkannya.", jawab Suho

"Aku sudah melihat keadaan mereka tadi, Kai terlihat lebih baik meskipun wajahnya masih sedikit pucat. Sementara Sehunie, dia masih demam walaupun tidak begitu tinggi. Aku sudah mengopresnya.", Luhan menjelaskan.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga mereka, hyung?", tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir.

"Mereka tidak perlu dijaga.", kata Kris sambil membenahi jacketnya.

"Maksud hyung?", tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kris benar, mereka hanya kelelahan dan mereka juga sudah besar tidak perlu kita harus menjaganya. Mereka harus bisa mandiri. Segalanya sudah disiapkan, mereka hanya tinggal mengambil sendiri saja.", jawab Suho

"Aku masih bisa percaya dengan Kai, tapi kalau Sehunie,,, aku tidak yakin.", tukas Lay yang terlihat ragu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Aku sudah menulis pesan agar dibaca jika mereka sudah bangun nanti."

Mereka bersepuluh akhirnya berangkat menuju tempat acara dengan meninggalkan dua maknae mereka di dorm yang sedang sakit. Sedikit tega rupanya, tapi itu tidak salah. Yang dilakukan Suho dan Kris itu ada benarnya, mereka ingin agar Sehun tidak begitu tergantung pada semua hyungnya. Mereka ingin agar Sehun bisa lebih mandiri.

…

Saat Kai membuka matanya dia melihat ranjang Suho sudah kosong dan ranjang Chen yang ditempati oleh Sehun masih dihuni oleh Sehun yang terlihat masih lelap dalam tidurnya dengan handuk yang masih tertempel di kepalanya. Kai terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, tanpa sengaja dia melihat ada kertas di meja nakasnya.

"_**Kami berangkat, kalian berdua beristirahatlah hari ini. Jika kalian lapar, makanan sudah disiapkan di dapur. Kalian harus saling menjaga, ne. Semoga lekas sehat."**_, itulah isi pesan yang ditulis Suho sebelum mereka semua berangkat. Kai akhirnya beranjak menuju kamar mandi dia berjalan begitu pelan, walaupun demamnya sudah turun tapi tubuhnya masih terasa begitu lemas.

Saat Kai kembali ke kamar dia melihat Sehun seperti gelisah dalam tidurnya, Kai akhirnya menghampiri ke ranjang Sehun. Dia melihat wajah Sehun tidak kalah pucat seperti dirinya, bahkan lebih pucat lagi. Kai memegang kening Sehun, demamnya cukup tinggi.

"Sehun ah..", Kai mengguncang tubuh Sehun untuk membangunkannya tapi Sehun masih saja memejamkan matanya dengan gelisah.

"Hei Sehun ah.. ayo bangun..", Kai kembali mengguncang tubuh sehun lebih keras.

Sehun akhirnya membuka matanya pelan, dia melihat Kai sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap ke arahnya. "Kai…", panggilnya dengan suara yang serak. Sedangkan Kai hanya memberikan senyumannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Kai yang sedikit khawatir pada Sehun.

"Aku hanya haus.", jawab Sehun singkat. Kai langsung mengambilkan air minum yang berada di meja nakas di samping ranjang Sehun dan membantunya untuk minum.

"Apa kau sudah sehat, kenapa kau bisa duduk di sini? Mereka semua di mana? Kenapa dorm terasa sepi sekali?", banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun pada Kai setelah dia selesai meneguk air minumnya.

"Mereka semua sudah berangkat tadi pagi.", jawab Kai yang membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa! Lalu kita bagaimana? Mengapa mereka meninggalkan kita berdua? Ayo kita menyusul mereka saja.", Sehun yang tidak sadar dengan kondisinya bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk menyusul para hyungnya.

"Jangan Sehun ah.. Kita tidak perlu meyusul mereka.", Kai menarik tangan Sehun dan medudukkannya kembali di atas ranjang. Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jadwal kita sudah di cancel. Kita diharuskan untuk beristirahat hari ini, lagian demam mu juga belum turun.", kata Kai sambil memegang pundak Sehun agar tenang dalam duduknya.

"Aku tidak sakit!", teriak Sehun sambil menghempaskan pegangan Kai pada pundaknya. Dia kembali ingin keluar menyusul para hyungnya. Tapi tiba-tiba..

"hugh…", Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"jangan keras kepala, aku sudah bilang kau masih demam Sehun ah,, beristirahatlah.", Kai membantu membaringkan tubuh Sehun di ranjangnya. Sehun hanya mengernyit menahan sakit di kepalanya. Kai memang akan jauh terlihat lebih dewasa jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Mereka ditinggal di dorm berdua dalam keadaan tidak sehat, tapi Kai masih bisa menjaga Sehun yang nyatanya lebih lemah darinya.

…

Kai datang membawa nampan besar yang berisikan bubur dan soup rumput laut untuk Sehun. Dia letakkan di atas meja nakas Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun yang tengah tertidur, dia tidur kembali setelah merasakan pusing pada kepalanya tadi. Sementara menunggu Sehun bangun, Kai kembali ke ranjangnya untuk beristirahat. Dia sudah merasa lebih baik, hanya saja tubuhnya masih terasa lemas.

Tanpa sadar, Kai telah tertidur saat menunggui Sehun. Dia terbangun saat hari sudah mulai sore dan itupun karena dia mendengar isakan kecil dari Sehun. Kai lalu beranjak dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Hei,,, apa kau baik-baik saja, Sehun ah? Mengapa menangis?", tanya Kai yang sudah duduk di ranjang Sehun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Mereka kapan kembali ke dorm?", tanya Sehun dalam isakannya.

"Mungkin nanti malam.", tukas Kai

"Aku sudah menghubungi Luhan hyung berkali-kali, tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya.", Sehun yang sedang sakit memang akan sangat manja terutama pada Luhan.

"Tentu saja dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan mereka sedang dalam acara penting, ponsel mereka pasti sedang di amankan oleh manajer hyung.", jelas Kai masih mencoba mengerti Sehun.

"Aku membencinya! Aku membenci mereka semua! Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri di sini.. hiks..", Sehun berteriak saking kesalnya.

"Kau butuh apa biar aku yang membantumu. Apa bedanya aku dengan mereka? Apa kau tidak menganggapku, huh? Aku bisa menjagamu.", jawab Kai mulai tidak sabar.

"Kau berbeda dengan Luhan hyung, kau tidak sabar seperti dia..", jawab Sehun masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Lebih baik kau makan dulu, ne? Sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang.", Kai mencoba bersabar kembali. Dia memegang mangkuk yang berisikan soup berniat untuk menyuapi Sehun.

"Shireo! Aku ingin Luhan hyung menemaniku..", Sehun masih bersikeras dengan niatnya.

Kai menjadi frustasi melihat sifat Sehun yang sudah terlewat batas. Dia yang dalam kondisi masih lemah mencoba bertanggung jawab pada dongsaengnya yang memang masih sakit dan jauh lebih lemah darinya dengan menjaganya dan mencoba menghiburnya, tapi apa yang dia dapatkan? Sehun semakin keras kepala. Kai menjadi tidak tahan. Tanpa sadar raut wajahnya semakin berubah, dan…

"Prang.."

Kai meletakkan kasar mangkuk yang berisi soup tersebut ke atas meja. "Jika begitu hubungi saja hyungmu itu sampai dia menjawab panggilanmu! Atau susul mereka ke sana sekarang!", bentak Kai dan langsung meninggalkan Sehun di kamar sendirian. Sehun kembali menangis.

Saat di ruang tamu, Kai termenung sendiri memikirkan Sehun. _**"Dia benar-benar manja sekali jika sedang sakit. Hanya Luhan hyung yang akan dia turuti. Tapi bagaimana caranya menghubungi Luhan hyung? Mereka pasti tengah sibuk saat ini dan tidak bisa diganggu."**_, setelah berpikir sejenak Kai akhirnya kembali ke kamar untuk melihat Sehun. Dia melihat Sehun masih saja menangis.

"Astaga Sehun ah.. kau masih menangis, oeh? Aku minta maaf karena tadi sudah kasar padamu.", tukas Kai yang merasa sedikit menyesal pada Sehun.

"Eomma..", panggil Sehun pelan sambil masih berbaring di ranjangnya.

Kai lalu mendekatinya, ternyata dia tidak tega melihat Sehun menangis sedih seperti ini. Dia kembali memegangi kening Sehun dan sepertinya demam Sehun semakin tinggi. Kai menjadi khawatir.

"Sehun ah.. jangan menangis lagi.. kau tidak akan sembuh jika tidak berhenti menangis.", jelas Kai seperti sedang menenangkan adik kecilnya yang sedang cengeng.

"Aku merindukan eomma…", kata Sehun masih terisak.

"_**Oh Tuhan.. apa lagi sekarang?"**_, gumam Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan membuat eomma khawatir,, aku yang akan menjagamu di sini." Kata Kai mencoba mengerti Sehun. Dia bersabar dan mengusap surai Sehun dengan lembut. Dia mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang begitu sensitive saat sakit, hingga Sehun berhenti menangis. "Hyung akan datang sebentar lagi, sekarang kau makan dulu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar bantahan, karena kau belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Kau tidak akan sembuh jika tidak mau makan. Dan jika kau masih saja keras kepala, kau akan dihabisi oleh Suho hyung dan Kris hyung nanti.", ancam Kai yang membuat Sehun menjadi takut mendengarnya. Sehun akhirnya mau makan, Kai dengan telaten menyuapinya hingga selesai.

"Jongin hyung…", panggil Sehun yang sudah kembali berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Huh?", Kai menjadi mengernyit karena tidak biasanya Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang benar.

"Jongin hyung, gomawo..", kata Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Kai. Sementara Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia menjadi salah tingkah karena Sehun. Sehun yang saat sakit memang sangat menyebalkan yang sempat membuat dirinya frustasi karena sifat manjanya, dan sekaligus membuat dirinya tersentuh akan ucapan Sehun yang tak terduga itu. Sehun membuatnya merasa menjadi seorang hyung sungguhan saat ini. Kai lalu mengacak pelan rambut Sehun. "Beristirahatlah..", perintahnya sambil membenahi selimut Sehun.

.

.

**TBC..? atau The End..?**

terserah kalian, hehehe… :D

.

.

Entah mengapa saya tidak pernah menemukan judul yang tepat untuk ff saya, hehe.. chingudeul mohon dimengerti ya.. judul dengan isi tidak pernah sinkron, :D

Saya tidak pernah bosan dengan maknae ini. Tapi ceritanya memang sangat bosenin. Cerita ringan yang mudah ketebak ya..? maklum author baru. #gaknanya

Saya berniat mengembangkan cerita dari ff _**"UMK"**_. Ini tidak bisa dibilang sequel dari **"UMK".**

Saya belum tahu ini akan berakhir seperti apa nanti.. ntah menjadi twoshoot atau akan TBC kembali? Kita lihat perkembangannya saja. :D

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membacanya. Jangan lupa mereviewnya.

Terimakasih untuk silent reader..

Ohya kemarin ada yang menanyakan FB saya, kalau mau add saja saya disini " . " ini fb masih anyar... :p

Buat chingudeul yang sudah mereview ff saya sebelum2nya, gomawo all…. ^^

Mohon maaf belum bisa membalasnya satu2...

Author : Belle Ken / Belle Bell

#Bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Extraordinary Maknae**

**Genre : Brothership, family**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Semua member EXO**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,hehehe…**

**Warning : Typos dimana-mana**

**.**

_Selamat membaca,,,, ^^_

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"_**Kau suka sekali membuat kami khawatir"**_

"_**Apa kau tega melihatku mati sengsara karena ceramah dua leader cerewet itu?"**_

"_**Aku mohon sekali ini saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi lagi. Aku akan katakan jika aku memang merasa sakit."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Para member telah kembali ke dorm. Mereka tiba pukul 11 malam dengan wajah yang cukup lelah. Mereka bersepuluh tengah duduk di ruang tamu untuk beristirahat sebentar. "Sepertinya Sehun menghubungi aku tadi.", Luhan berbicara sambil memeriksa ponselnya. "Ada apa dia menghubungimu, hyung?", tanya Tao. "Molla, aku baru saja mengecek ponselku, ada delapan panggilan dari dia. Lebih baik aku tanyakan langsung saja.", jawab Luhan sambil beranjak untuk ke kamar menemui Sehun.

"Besok saja hyung, mereka berdua pasti sudah tertidur.", Suho melarangnya. "Bukankah dia memang seperti itu hyung? Jika sedang sakit pasti selalu mencarimu.", ujar Chen sambil mengipas-ngipaskan dirinya dengan kertas. "Sebaiknya aku melihat keadaan mereka sebentar.", Luhan akhirnya beranjak menemui Kai dan Sehun ke kamar. Sementara yang lain masih bersantai di ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana hyung, apa mereka masih demam?", tanya Suho langsung saat Luhan baru keluar dari kamarnya. "Jongin sudah terlihat membaik tapi wajahnya masih pucat. Sehun yang masih demam. Sepertinya Jongin sudah merawatnya dengan sabar.", jelas Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat sekarang, besok ada latihan pagi dan setelah itu persiapkan diri untuk jadwal kita di Inkigayo.", perintah Kris pada semua.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai dan Sehun, hyung? Apa mereka akan kembali tidak ikut tampil besok?, tanya Chanyeol.

"Benar hyung, pasti akan terasa sepi jika mereka tidak ikut lagi seperti tadi.", Baekhyun ikut menambahkan.

"Bukankah Dokter menyarankan mereka beristirahat selama dua hari, Baeki hyung?", ujar D.O sambil menepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Sudah.. biarkan mereka beristirahat di dorm besok. Ayo kembali ke kamar semuanya.", perintah Kris sambil berjalan mendahului mereka semua.

…

Pagi menjelang tak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan di dorm tersebut. Mereka semua seperti begitu kelelahan hingga tak ingin membuka mata sekalipun. Hingga suara alarm berbunyi dari salah satu kamar. Suara itu cukup membuat kuping mereka yang berada dalam kamar tersebut menjadi terganggu. "Kyungso ah.. matikan itu.", tidur Luhan merasa terganggu dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"D.O ya…", panggil Chen dari tempat tidurnya, namun tak ada jawaban dari D.O.

"Do Kyungso…! cepat matikan alarm mu,, berisik sekali!", teriak Chen yang juga merasa terganggu. D.O akhirnya membuka matanya lalu mencari suara yang cukup mengganggu itu yang ternyata berasal dari ponselnya.

"Aku belum cukup tidur, kanapa kau sudah berbunyi, eoh?", rutuk D.O pada ponselnya sendiri. D.O akhirnya bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Dia terlihat kembali segar dan beranjak keluar kamarnya. D.O melihat di luar masih sepi. Tiba-tiba matanya tak sengaja menangkap seseorang berdiri di dapur. Dia langsung menghampiri, "Kau sedang apa, Jonginie?". Kai menjadi tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya. "Hyung, kau mengagetkanku saja.", ucap Kai sedikit sebal. "Kau sedang apa? Kenapa tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi ini? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?", cercah D.O sambil memegangi kening Kai. "Kau seperti noonaku saja, hyung. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja.", jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

D.O menatap Kai sejenak tanpa bicara. "Kau duduk saja di sana." D.O menunjuk kursi di meja makan. "Kau ingin apa biar aku buatkan.", D.O tidak percaya pada Kai, karena dia melihat Kai masih sedikit pucat dan lemas. "Aku hanya mengambil minum hyung dan itu sudah ku ambil di dalam kulkas.", jawab Kai santai. "Jonginie, Kau minum air dingin di pagi hari? Dengan kondisimu yang masih belum begitu pulih seperti ini? Apa kau ingin bertambah sakit, eoh?", omel D.O dengan tatapan tajam terhadap Kai.

"Aku sudah sehat, hyung. Dan aku akan ikut latihan hari ini.", Kai mencoba menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Tidak bisa. Kau masih harus istirahat.", kata D.O tanpa menoleh pada Kai dengan tangan yang masih sibuk sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk membernya.

"Shireo! aku akan tetap ikut latihan."

"Tidak. Sekali aku bilang tidak, ya tidak Jonginie.", D.O kembali menegaskan.

"Aku tidak ma…."

"Apa yang kalian ributkan pagi-pagi begini?", tiba-tiba Xiumin datang dan memotong ucapan Kai. "Jonginie, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?", tanya Xiumin kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, tapi D.O hyung melarangku untuk ikut latihan hari ini. Aku bisa ikut kan, hyung?", Kai mengadu dengan wajah memelas pada Xiumin.

"Lihat hyung wajah pucatnya, kalau dia tiba-tiba pingsan saat latihan bagaimana?", D.O menangkup wajah Kai dan memperlihatkannya pada Xiumin.

"D.O benar jonginie, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja hari ini.", Kata Xiumin membenarkan sementara D.O menjadi tersenyum senang.

"Tidak. Aku akan bicara pada Suho hyung saja.", Kai beranjak akan menemui Suho, tiba-tiba semua member sudah terbangun kecuali Sehun dan sedang berjalan menuju dapur. "Kau ingin membicarakan apa denganku, Jonginie?", Suho yang sudah mendengar perdebatan mereka langsung saja bertanya pada Kai. "Aku akan ikut latihan hari ini, hyung. Aku sudah sembuh, aku sudah sehat, dan aku sudah baik-baik saja.", jelas Kai panjang lebar.

"Kata Dokter kau dan Sehun masih harus beristirahat, manajer hyung juga sudah memberikan ijin."

"Sehun saja, hyung. Dia yang masih sakit.", kata Kai membela diri.

"Siapa yang sakit? Aku akan ikut latihan.", tiba-tiba Sehun muncul dan berdiri di dekat mereka yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Sehunie, mengapa kau bangun? Kau masih demam.", Lay menghampiri Sehun dan mengajaknya duduk.

"Sehunie, kau harus beristirahat. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi semakin parah nantinya.", Luhan menjadi khawatir. Sementara yang lain menyetujui apa kata Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Aku ini namja yang kuat", jawab Sehun tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Bohong, aku tahu kau tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri di dorm, bukan?", tebak Kai.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar sudah merasa sehat.", ujar Sehun meyakinkan mereka semua.

"Lalu siapa yang menangis meminta ditemani oleh Luhan hyung kemarin?", Kai sudah mulai menggoda Sehun yang membuat member lain tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun memerah karena malu.

"Pokoknya hari ini aku akan ikut latihan!", kata Sehun. "Aku juga.", Kai ikut keras kepala. Meskipun masih sakit, mereka berdua memang tidak bisa dihentikan jika menyangkut soal latihan.

"Kalian…", Suho yang baru saja akan memarahi mereka berdua tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Kris.

"Sudahlah.. biarkan saja mereka berdua ikut latihan. Mereka yang mengatakan sendiri jika sudah baik-baik saja. Kita harus percaya itu. Dan kalian berdua, jangan mengecewakan kami.", ucap Kris tegas dan membuat mereka semua terdiam kecuali dua maknae itu. Mereka tersenyum senang dan terlupa akan kondisi mereka sendiri yang sebenarnya.

…

Mereka berdua belas akhirnya berangkat ke tempat latihan yang ditemani oleh manajer hyung. Di sana sudah ada seorang pelatih yang telah menunggu mereka. Sebelum memulai latihan, mereka semua berkumpul karena manajer hyung yang ditemani sang pelatih duduk di sebelahnya akan memberikan beberapa pesan, "Semuanya, latihan hari ini saya harap lebih fokus, karena kalian akan perform nanti malam. Terutama untuk main dancer Exo-K yang sempat sakit kemarin Jongin shi dan Sehun shi, apa kalian sudah siap? Karena kalian berdua yang akan paling diperhatikan gerakannya. Saya ingin tidak ada kesalahan untuk hari ini.", manajer hyung memperhatikan mereka semua. "Kami siap, hyung.", jawab Kai dan Sehun mantap.

Mereka akhirnya memulai latihan untuk persiapan lagu Growl. Semua terlihat cukup bersemangat, tidak ada kesalahan, mereka hanya cukup memantapkan gerakan saja. Pelatihpun tidak memberikan komentar yang berlebihan. Hingga latihan selesai, mereka mendapatkan waktu istirahat dan kembali ke dorm untuk mempersiapkan keperluan yang akan mereka bawa ke lokasi acara.

Mereka semua terlihat sibuk. "Satu jam lagi manajer hyung akan menjemput kita, jangan sampai ada yang terlupa.", Suho mengingatkan para membernya. Luhan, Kris, Tao, Kai dan Sehun sepertinya sudah siap, mereka berlima sedang duduk di sofa sambil menunggu yang lainnya tengah menyiapkan keperluan mereka masing-masing. Kris dan Luhan sedang membicarakan tentang fashion sambil menunggu yang lain selesai. Sedangkan Kai dan Tao sedang sibuk menggoda Sehun yang sedang belajar rubik dari Luhan.

"Sehun ah.. kau tidak akan bisa secepat Luhan hyung.", Tao mengomentari sambil meminum segelas jus jeruk.

"Aku pasti bisa.", jawab Sehun masih terfokus pada rubik yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Luhan hyung tidak butuh waktu sampai dua menit untuk menyelesaikannya, sedangkan kau.. ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit, mana hasilnya?", Kai mengejek Sehun sambil tertawa bersama Tao.

"Mengapa jadi seperti ini?", Sehun menjadi bingung melihat rubik yang dimainkannya menjadi semakin kacau.

"Sudah ku bilang kau itu tidak jago, Sehun ah..", kata Tao sambil berlalu dari mereka berdua menuju dapur.

"Sehun ah, Kau sudah belajar berapa lama dari Luhan hyung, kenapa tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali?", goda Kai sambil tertawa pada Sehun.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkan kecepatan Luhan hyung.", jawab Sehun tidak menyerah masih focus pada rubiknya

Kai masih saja mengganggu Sehun yang sedang asik bermain rubik, dia menarik-narik rambut Sehun, menggelitik telinga Sehun, menyentuh hidung Sehun, banyak cara yang dilakukan Kai untuk menghentikan Sehun. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri,, coba perhatikan bukankah itu semakin kacau? Aku baru sadar ternyata kau tidak sama persis seperti Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung itu tampan, pintar, suara bagus, dan jago juga dalam menari. Sedangkan kau…"

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari rambutku, Kkamjong!", Sehun berteriak karena sudah tidak tahan dengan gangguan Kai.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Tanganku tidak kotor.", jawab Kai tanpa merasa bersalah sambil memeriksa tangannya.

"Kau menggangguku, Kim Jongin.", jawab Sehun kesal.

"Baru kemarin kau menjadi dongsaeng yang bersikap manis. Sekarang kau tidak memanggilku 'Hyung' lagi, eoh?"

"Untuk apa, kau hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku."

"Tapi aku tetap lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku hyung!"

"Shireo!", Sehun kembali melanjutkan rubiknya.

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kau memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung?"

"Kapan? Aku sudah lupa.", jawab Sehun santai. Kai menjadi kesal dibuatnya dan memulai mengoceh panjang lebar karena tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Sementara Sehun tetap asyik dengan mainannya tanpa peduli ocehan Kai yang masih duduk disampingnya.

"Kau berisik sekali, lebih baik bantu D.O hyung membereskan keperluannya.", Sehun mencoba mengusir Kai.

"Kau harus memanggilku hyung dulu, setelah itu aku akan berhenti mengganggumu.", jawab Kai dengan senyuman jahil.

"Shireo!"

"Panggil aku hyung, Sehun ah..", Kai masih tetap memaksa dan memeluk lengan Sehun.

"Aku sudah katakan aku tidak mau memanggilmu HYUNG!", Sehun menegaskan kata 'hyung' di depan wajah Kai.

"Jadi begitu? Itu artinya kau memilih pilihan yang ini.", Kai menatap Sehun dengan senyuman jahilnya, itu tandanya dia akan memulai aksinya.

"Kau mau apa, Kkamjong?", Sehun sudah bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman Kai.

Kai mulai menggelitik Sehun memaksanya untuk memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan hyung. Mereka berdua semakin berisik dengan Kai yang tetap menggoda Sehun dan Sehun yang meminta Kai untuk berhenti mengganggunya.

"Cukup Kai, aku capek!", teriak Sehun yang mengundang perhatian para member lain.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan, eoh?", Kris tiba-tiba menghampiri dua bocah itu dengan tatapan serius. Luhan yang berdiri di sebelah Kris menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua maknae mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah siap dengan acara sebentar lagi?" tanya Luhan pada mereka berdua. "Kalian baru saja sembuh, simpan tenaga kalian baik-baik.", perintah Kris pada mereka berdua.

"Kai yang memulai duluan, hyung. Dia menggangguku.", Jawab Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Phabo!" Kai memukul kepala Sehun. "Panggil aku hyung!", Kai masih saja tidak terima dengan panggilan Sehun padanya.

"Shireo!", teriak Sehun. Hingga semua member yang sepertinya sudah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu jemputan dari manajer hyung jadi mendekati tempat keributan yang dibuat oleh dua maknae mereka.

"Ada apa ini?", tanya Suho dan yang lain menatap mereka berdua. Sementara Kai dan Sehun menjadi diam tidak berani berkata apapun.

"Jonginie.. Sehunie.. apa kalian sudah meminum vitamin yang diberikan Dokter kemarin?", tanya Suho kembali.

"Sudah hyung..", jawab Kai pelan masih menunduk karena takut.

"Dan Kau Sehunie?", tanya Xiumin dan yang lain menunggu jawaban Sehun.

Beberapa detik Sehun masih belum menjawab. Dia tetap menunduk diam.

"Sehunie…", panggil Chen. Mereka semua berdiri dan masih sabar menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Belum hyung,, aku lupa..", Sehun menjawab dengan takut. Suho dan yang lain memutar bola matanya karena sudah sangat tahu dengan kebiasaan maknae mereka yang harus selalu diingatkan.

"Kau tidak boleh melupakan vitamin itu, Sehunie. Itu membantu pemulihanmu.", Lay memberikan penjelasan dengan sabar sambil duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Kau minum dulu vitaminnya, setelah itu kita berangkat. Manajer hyung sudah menunggu di bawah", jelas Suho setelah membaca pesan di ponselnya.

Mereka semua bergegas untuk turun ke parkiran dorm dan berangkat menuju lokasi acara. Saat diperjalanan Exo-K dan Exo-M berada pada mobil terpisah. Di dalam Van Exo-M semua terlihat tenang tidak terdengar suara ataupun musik yang menghibur, sedangkan di Van Exo-K mereka terhibur oleh duo happy virus BaekYeol. Mereka berdua yang mengisi keceriaan di mobil tersebut dengan ulah konyol mereka yang sering menimbulkan tawa pada member lainnya.

"Hyung, kalian suka sekali berisik.", celetuk Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam karena mengantuk di dalam mobil.

"Kami sedang bersemangat, Sehunie. Daripada kau dan Jonginie, jika tidak mengantuk atau tidur, kalian pasti saling akan mengejek seperti di dorm tadi.", jelas Chanyeol yang disetujui Baekhyun. Sementara Suho dan D.O hanya diam saja tidak turut berkomentar.

"Itu karna Kai selalu menggangguku!"

"Kenapa aku?" Kai menoleh ke belakang menatap Sehun yang duduk di belakangnya. "Itu karena kau tidak mau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung'."

"Itu tidak penting!", Sehun sudah mulai kesal lagi.

"Bagiku itu sangat penting. Aku akan membuatmu memanggilku 'hyung' lagi seperti kemarin", jawab Kai menyerigai.

"Suho hyung,,,,,,,", Sehun mencoba mengadu pada Suho.

"Ck… Jonginie! jangan memulai lagi!", Suho memarahi Kai yang begitu usil pada Sehun. Beginilah dua maknae mereka. Sehun yang keras kepala dan sering merajuk, Kai yang sering memperlihatkan sisi kekanak-kanakannya jika sedang bersama para hyung. Dia akan selalu mengganggu Sehun.

…

Hingga sampai di lokasi acara, mereka semua berjalan menuju ruangan untuk mengganti kostum dan para stylist sudah bersiap untuk membantu mereka dalam penataan penampilan dari rambut, make up sampai kostum yang akan mereka kenakan.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Sehun shi? Aku mendengar kau dan Jongin shi mengalami demam tinggi kemarin.", tanya salah stylist yang membantu Sehun.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Noona. Terimakasih perhatiannya", jawab Sehun tersenyum.

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat masih pucat, aku akan memberikan warna yang lebih cerah pada make up mu agar bisa menutupi wajah pucatmu."

"Sehunie, ayo kita membuat selca sekali saja.", Kris tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Sehun.

"Hyung,,,", Tanpa bantahan dan basa basi, Kris langsung saja menarik Sehun dan mengambil gambar mereka berdua lewat ponselnya. Kris lalu melihat hasilnya dan memperhatikan wajah Sehun dari hasil jepretannya itu. "Mengapa bibirmu kering sekali, Sehunie? Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Kris seperti khawatir.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Aku hanya kurang minum.", jawab Sehun berbohong. Dia memang merasa belum begitu pulih dan sedikit pusing melanda sejak perjalanan menuju acara.

"Noona, berikan pelembab bibir yang bagus untuknya.", Kris menepuk pundak Sehun lalu meninggalkannya menuju ke tempat Luhan yang sedang di make up.

…

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di backstage menunggu giliran untuk tampil. Semua duduk dengan tenang di tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan. Baekhyun, Chen dan D.O sedang melatih vocal mereka. Ada yang hanya bercengkrama biasa seperti Suho, Xiumin, Lay dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Tao dan Kai mencoba mengingat-ngingat gerakan dance mereka. Kris hanya sedang memainkan ponselnya, Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang bermain rubik. Sehun hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun di belakang Luhan.

"Sehunie, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?", Chanyeol datang menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Chanyeol hyung..", Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin duduk saja menunggu giliran kita tampil.", jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", Chanyeol menengokan kepalanya ke depan wajah Sehun untuk memperhatikannya dengan lebih jelas.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku, memangnya aku kenapa?", Sehun malah bertanya balik.

"Apa kau ingin minum? Bibirmu terlihat kering sekali."

"Ini…..", Sehun memperlihatkan dua botol air minum yang sudah kosong pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau….", pertanyaan Chanyeol terpotong.

"Ayo hyung, sepertinya sekarang giliran kita tampil.". Sehun tiba-tiba merangkul Chanyeol mengajaknya berjalan menuju stage. Sehun beruntung karena member exo sudah di panggil agar segera bersiap naik ke stage. Dia cukup lega karena bisa terhindar dari bermacam pertanyaan yang mungkin akan dilontarkan Chanyeol jika mereka masih duduk menunggu di sana. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Sehun khawatir.

Saat di stage, Sehun merasakan sesak. Keringat dingin sudah mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Dia berusaha terlihat normal. Di tengah-tengah acara, saat mereka masih perform, Sehun semakin merasa sesak dan pusing. Sesekali dia memegangi dadanya. _**"Aku harus kuat, sebentar lagi selesai. Ayo Sehun, kau pasti bisa!"**_, Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Hanya tinggal beberapa gerakan Sehun sudah menjadi oleng, dia merasakan kepalanya semakin pusing dan tanpa sengaja berpegangan pada pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun sekilas dengan pandangan bertanya _"Kau baik-baik saja?"_ dan Sehun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, dia tidak ingin membuat hyungnya menjadi khawatir.

Akhirnya perform mereka selesai juga. Semua member berjalan kembali ke backstage. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah sangat khawatir melihat Sehun, akhirnya berlari menghampirinya. "Sehunie, gwenchana?", Chanyeol tahu, Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dia merangkul Sehun dan memegang erat pundaknya mengajak Sehun berjalan menuju backstage.

"Kau duduk dulu di sini, aku akan mengambilkanmu minum.", Sehun hanya memberikan anggukan, dia belum sanggup berbicara karena rasa pusing dan sesaknya belum juga berhenti. Sementara member lainpun terlihat kelelahan, mereka duduk untuk beristirahat tanpa menyadari keadaan Sehun. "Ini kau minum dulu.", Chanyeol datang membawakan sebotol air untuk Sehun. Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun yang masih memegangi dadanya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Hyung,,, ini sakit", rintih Sehun dengan posisi duduk yang masih menunduk dan memukul-mukul dadanya dengan pelan.

"Ada apa Sehunie, mana yang sakit?", Chanyeol semakin panik. "Aku akan memanggil Suho hyung dan Kris hyung, kau tunggu di sini.". Chanyeol baru saja akan beranjak tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya dan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "jangan hyung, aku bisa dimarahi mereka nanti.", jawab Sehun dengan suara yang berat menahan sakit.

"Tapi aku takut melihatmu seperti ini, Sehunie. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?", ucap Chanyeol seperti sebentar lagi akan menangis karena terlalu panik. Chanyeol memang akan seperti ini jika dilanda kepanikan, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. "Luhan hyung,,, panggilkan Luhan hyung saja.", ucap Sehun terbata. Tanpa berpikir ulang lagi Chanyeol langsung mencari Luhan.

…

"Sehunie, kau kenapa? Apa kau merasa sakit lagi?", Luhan sedikit berlari ke arah Sehun bersama Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Aku merasa pusing dan sesak ini tidak mau hilang dari tadi.", Sehun memukul dadanya cukup keras karena merasa kesal.

"Sudah-sudah,, kau benarkan posisi dudukmu dulu. Minum air ini dan coba tarik nafas pelan-pelan dan hembuskan.", Luhan masih terus memberikan instruksi pada Sehun agar dia mengikuti cara bernafas dengan baik. Sesekali Luhan menyeka keringat Sehun yang tidak berhenti keluar dengan handuk. Selang beberapa saat nafas Sehun menjadi normal kembali, dia terlihat lebih tenang.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Sehunie?"

Sehun memberikan anggukan, "hanya masih pusing saja.", jawab Sehun akhirnya. "Chanyeol hyung tenang saja, aku sudah tidak apa-apa.", Sehun menenangkan Chanyeol yang dari tadi masih memperlihatkan wajah khawatir pada dongsaengnya itu.

Chanyeol dan Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun. Mereka menemani Sehun sambil mengobrol agar member lain tidak ada yang curiga. Berpura tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya pada maknae mereka "Luhan hyung, tolong jangan ceritakan ini pada mereka, aku takut.", Sehun mulai dengan sikap manjanya pada Luhan.

"Tapi kau itu keras kepala sekali, Sehunie. Kau suka sekali membuat kami khawatir. Aku yang akan mengatakannya nanti pada mereka di dorm", Chanyeol merenggut karena tidak habis pikir dengan sifat maknaenya.

"Jangan, hyung.. apa kau tega melihatku mati sengsara karena ceramah dua leader cerewet itu?", Sehun memasang wajah memelas pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau seharusnya masih beristirahat di dorm.", terang Chanyeol masih dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi aku tidak sakit, hyung.."

"Apanya yang tidak sakit! Kau tidak sadar kau hampir saja ambruk dengan wajahmu yang seperti tanpa darah begitu?

"Sekarang aku sudah bisa bernafas, hyung.", Sehun masih saja bisa membantah.

"Kau tidak mengerti Sehunie, bagaimana jika kau yang berada di posisiku. Melihatmu yang begitu kesakitan dan susah bernafas seperti tadi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Otakku seakan membeku, tidak bisa berpikir tenang. Aku memang bodoh, mianhae Sehunie..", Chanyeol benar-benar sangat menyesal karena kejadian tadi.

"Sudahlah hyung,, aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak menceritakan ini pada Suho hyung dan Kris hyung.", Sehun memberikan senyuman dengan mata yang mengerling nakal pada Chanyeol.

"Ya! Masih sakit saja kau tetap nakal. Tidak bisa! Aku tetap akan menceritakannya."

"hyungie..", Sehun mencoba mengadu pada Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan menarik-narik bajunya.

"Hmm..", Luhan menjawab dengan gumaman, dia tetap tak bergeming, pandangannya masih sibuk pada ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Lihat, Luhan hyung saja tidak mendengarkanmu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, aku harus katakan ini nanti.", tegas Chanyeol lalu merubah posisi duduknya ke arah depan dan melipat tangannya di depan dada seakan tak peduli rengekan Sehun lagi. Tapi nyatanya dia kesal dan sangat khawatir pada Sehun. sementara Luhan yang duduk di sebelah lain Sehun, masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, tidak terlalu perduli dengan perdebatan dua dongsaengnya itu.

"Chanyeol hyung,, Luhan hyung,, aku mohon sekali ini saja. Aku janji tidak akan mengulangi lagi. Aku akan katakan jika aku memang merasa sakit.", Sehun masih merajuk, dia menggapit lengan Chanyeol dan Luhan dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Sehunie. Lebih baik kau beristirahat, duduk saja dulu dengan tenang sebelum kita kembali ke dorm.", sekali Luhan berbicara membuat Sehun langsung terdiam. Dia sedikit mengembungkan pipinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun menjadi penurut jika bersama Luhan.

…

Semua member telah kembali dan memasuki ruangan dorm mereka. Mereka membuka sepatu tanpa ada pergerakan yang menimbulkan bunyi yang berarti. Seluruh lampu telah hidup. Begitu lelahnya hingga tidak ada gurauan apapun yang keluar. Mereka segera menuju kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat. Menjelang tengah malam, entah kenapa Kai masih tetap terjaga. Dia merasakan tubuhnya tidak nyaman, dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Padahal tubuhnya sudah berteriak meminta istirahat

Kai bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dia berjalan keluar menuju dapur mengambil air minum. Dia berharap mungkin dengan meminum air rasa panas dalam tubuhnya akan bisa hilang dan dia akan segera bisa memejamkan mata. Kai berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya, dia berhenti setelah melihat pintu ruangan lain yang nampak terbuka. Pintu ruangan milik Sehun, Luhan dan D.O. Ada sedikit suara di sana, menandakan ada sedikit aktifitas di sana. Kai sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka di tengah malam begini. Kai masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ke kamar tersebut.

"Jonginie, kau belum tidur..", Luhan memutus perbincangannya bersama D.O setelah melihat Kai masuk.

"Badanku lelah tapi aku tidak bisa tidur..", jawabnya lalu matanya beralih pada Sehun yang tengah memejamkan mata. "Ada apa dengannya hari ini?", tanyanya dalam raut yang sedikit khawatir. Sehun memang sudah kembali tidur di kamarnya malam ini. Chen juga sudah kembali menempati kamarnya.

"Mungkin sama sepertimu, karena kondisi yang belum begitu pulih dari sakit kemarin, dia menjadi kelelahan. Setelah acara berakhir tadi dia sempat mengalami sesak nafas saat di backstage. Dan sekarang badannya menjadi demam lagi.", tutur D.O sambil membenahi selimut Sehun.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita memanggil dokter lagi, hyung?"

"Dia tidak ingin Suho dan Kris mengetahuinya.", ucap Luhan sambil memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang tengah tertidur.

"Ck,, anak ini masih saja sok kuat!", rutuk Kai yang masih berdiri memperhatikan Sehun.

"Apa hyung sudah memberikan obat dari dokter kemarin?"

"Sudah,, dia sudah meminumnya sebelum tidur. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Jonginie.", ucap Luhan menenangkan Kai.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar, Jonginie. Sepertinya kondisimu juga tidak begitu baik.", D.O berdiri menghampiri Kai dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

"Kau juga sama seperti Sehunie, sok kuat."

"Itu kenyataan, aku memang lebih kuat darinya."

"Sudah-sudah.. aku tidak ingin kau ambruk di sini. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kaupun sedang demam saat ini.", omel D.O sambil mendorong Kai untuk keluar kembali ke kamarnya.

"Benar Jonginie, kau harus segera beristirahat. Jangan sampai kalian berdua menjadi bertambah parah", Luhan ikut menasihati Kai.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung, aku ingin melihat Sehunie sebentar saja…"

"Ini sudah larut Jonginie, kau juga butuh istirahat. Apa perlu aku beritahu Suho hyung dengan kondisimu?"

"Jangan,,", Kai menjadi takut dengan ancaman D.O.

"Jika begitu ayo kembali ke kamar, jangan lupa meminum obatmu. Jjaljayo.", ucap D.O sambil tersenyum dia menunggu Kai sampai masuk ke kamarnya.

Kai menutup pintu kamarnya dengan begitu pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa mengganggu Suho dan Chen. Kai sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu agar Suho tidak tahu dia keluar cukup lama. Dia berjalan sedikit mengendap menuju ranjangnya dan tiba-tiba lampu kamar menyala.

"Kau darimana, Jonginie?", Suho sudah berdiri di dekat lampu tidur yang menyala cukup terang.

"Hyung,, kau mengagetkanku. Mengapa belum tidur, hyung?", Kai mengelus dadanya karena terkejut. Dia mendapati Suho sudah berdiri di sana dan Chen sudah tertidur pulas sepertinya.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu padamu.", Suho masih berdiri sambil menunggu Kai untuk menjawab.

"A..aku hanya mengambil air minum ke dapur, hyung.", Kai memang tidak bohong. Tapi bukan itu yang Suho tunggu. Suho khawatir karena dia tahu Kai dan Sehun baru saja sembuh dari demamnya. Melihat Kai yang keluar kamar tadi, dia takut Kai akan kembali sakit jika tidak beristirahat dengan benar.

"Itu saja? Tidak ada yang lain? Tidak mungkin jika hanya mengambil air minum ke dapur saja membutuhkan waktu hingga hampir satu jam. Kau kemana?", Suho seperti mengintrogasi.

"Aku pergi kamar Sehun", jawab Kai sambil menunduk takut.

"Bukankah masih ada waktu besok untuk bermain dengan Sehun? Jaga kesehatanmu. Banyak jadwal yang menunggu kita."

"Aku tidak bermain, hyung. Sehun sakit lagi."

"Apa?"

"_**Astaga Kai mengapa mulutmu bodoh sekali, habislah kau sekarang."**_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Maaf chingudeul sudah lama menunggu. Ada sedikit kerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan.

Nih saya sudah kembali dengan chapter 2. Jangan lupa di review ya.. :D

Khamsahamnida…..

**Author : Belle Bell / Belle Ken**

_#Bow_

.

.

**Balasan review chapter 1 :**

**AurumVoice** : hehe, saya juga seneng. Nih udah lanjut,, direview ya.. ^^

**dyayuda** : ini belum pernah dipublish chingu. Ini sudah dilanjut, direview ya..

**Wlyn Xyln **: ini masih kurang? :D

**kyukaa** : Ahh kasian Sehun dibikin sakit parah, saya tak tega hehe…

**d5** : ini sudah lanjut. Tenang saja saya gak bisa buat chapter panjang2 kok hehehe…

**Guest** : sipp.. silahkan dibaca dan direview… :D

**Jungbyungie** : okee… ini sudah lanjut… ^^

**cokicoki **: Gomawo.. ^^

**lolicon** : Gomawo.. ^^

**May Angelf** : makasih… ^^ maaf baru bisa publish. Jangan lupa di review ya.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Extraordinary Maknae**

**Genre : Brothership, family**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Semua member EXO**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,hehehe…**

**Warning : Typos dimana-mana**

**.**

_Maaf, menunggu lama. Selamat membaca,,,, ^^_

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

"_**Bukankah masih ada waktu besok untuk bermain dengan Sehun? Jaga kesehatanmu. Banyak jadwal yang menunggu kita."**_

"_**Aku tidak bermain, hyung. Sehun sakit lagi."**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Astaga Kai mengapa mulutmu bodoh sekali, habislah kau sekarang."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suho berjalan keluar dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh Kai. "Hyung, kau akan kemana?", Kai sudah merasa cemas dengan apa yang akan Suho lakukan. Suho hanya diam dan terus berjalan. "Hyung!", teriak Kai dan berlari mengejar Suho. Chen yang saat itu tengah tertidur pulas, menjadi terbangun karena teriakan Kai. Dia beranjak dan mencari letak suara Kai yang sepertinya sedang menahan Suho. "Suho hyung, aku mohon jangan malam ini. Ini sudah larut, biarkan dia istirahat.", mohon Kai dengan memegang erat tangan Suho.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti berjalan dan Suho menatap heran ke wajah Kai. "Kau pikir aku akan kemana, eoh?", tanya Suho dengan wajah serius.

"Bukankah hyung akan ke melihat Sehun dan pasti akan mengomelinya", Kai merasa sedikit takut.

"Jangan asal bicara. Aku haus, akan ke dapur mengambil air. Kau mau ikut?"

Kai akhirnya bisa tersenyum. Ada perasaan lega yang tersirat di wajahnya. "Tidak, aku akan kembali ke kamar.", jawabnya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Sedikit tidak Kai memang mengkhawatirkan Sehun, dia tidak ingin Sehun selalu dimarahi karena keras kepala maknae itu. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Kai mendapati Chen sudah duduk di ranjangnya. "Hyung, mengapa kau bangun? Ini masih malam.", ucap Kai

"Sehun sakit lagi, Jonginie?", Chen mengabaikan pertanyaan Kai dan sebaliknya bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, dia hanya kelelahan saja.", ujar Kai menutupi. "Aku mengantuk sekali. Hyung, aku akan tidur, Jjaljayo.", Kai memilih tidur duluan agar dia tidak ditanya bermacam hal tentang Sehun. Di samping itu juga, karena dia merasakan tubuhnya begitu lelah dan sedikit demam.

…

Pagi yang cerah, Exo hari ini sedang tidak ada kegiatan, para member menghabiskan masa liburnya dengan bersantai di dorm. Beberapa member sudah terlihat sibuk dengan kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan. D.O sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan yang dibantu oleh Lay dan Chen. Suho, Luhan dan Xiumin sudah terbiasa bangun pagi walaupun tidak ada kegiatan cukup penting yang dilakukannya. Mereka bertiga hanya duduk di ruang tamu. Sedangkan sebagian member yang lain masih asik bermimpi.

"Apa Sehun masih demam, hyung?", tanya Suho pada Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"Huh,, kau tahu?", Luhan yang tadinya sedang asyik dengan ponselnya menjadi sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Suho.

"Jongin yang tidak sengaja memberitahukan padaku tadi malam. Apa dia sudah lebih baik?"

"Dia masih demam, tapi tidak sepanas tadi malam, mungkin karena kondisinya masih belum begitu pulih dari demamnya kemarin jadi dia kelelahan."

"Anak itu tidak bisa diberitahu, selalu saja membantah. Kau dan Kyungso pasti sudah terjaga karena merawat dia.", Suho mulai mengomel. Luhan hanya memberikan senyuman pada Suho.

"Lalu Jongin bagaimana? Apa dia sudah lebih baik?"

"Maksud hyung?", Suho bingung dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku rasa dia juga demam tadi malam."

"Dia tidak memberitahuku. Aish..! mengapa dua maknae ini selalu saja kompak saat sakit?", rutuk Suho lalu berjalan ke kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Kai.

Suho menghampiri ranjang Kai yang masih tertidur pulas. Dia memegang kening Kai untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. _**"Syukurlah, dia sudah tidak demam lagi", **_gumam Suho lega.

"Hyung..", Kai terbangun karena sentuhan tangan Suho.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, Jonginie?", tanya Suho pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Semalam hanya kelelahan saja. Dan sekarang badanku sudah terasa lebih baik.", Kai duduk diranjangnya dan menjelaskan agar Suho tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. "Bagaimana dengan Sehun, hyung?", tanya Kai kembali.

"Dia masih sedikit demam dan sekarang masih tidur. Kalau begitu kau cuci muka dulu, setelah itu kita sarapan. Aku akan membangunkan yang lain."

"Hyung, aku akan mandi sebentar."

"Jangan mandi dulu, Jonginie. Kau bisa demam lagi."

"Badanku terasa lengket, hyung..", Kai memasang wajah memelas.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit seperti kemarin lagi."

"Aku akan lebih segar dan sehat jika sudah mandi."

"Tapi…"

"Hyung, aku pakai air hangat.", Kai masih saja membantah Suho.

"Keras kepala.", ujar Suho sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Sementara Kai hanya tersenyum saja.

…

Mereka sedang berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan. "Sehun tidak ikut sarapan, hyung? Apa demamnya belum turun juga?", Kai datang dengan penampilan yang terlihat lebih segar dan kondisinya memang terlihat sudah membaik.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat, Jonginie?", D.O memberikan kursi untuk Kai agar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?", Kai mengabaikan pernyataan D.O. Dia masih saja menanyakan tentang Sehun.

"Sehun masih tidur, kami tidak tega membangunkannya.", jawab Luhan.

"Aku akan melihatnya sebentar.", Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Hei,, sarapan dulu, Jonginie. Biarkan Sehun istirahat.", cegah Suho.

"Sebentar saja, hyung..", kata Kai sambil berlalu dari hadapan mereka menuju kamar Sehun.

Kai membuka pintu kamar Sehun dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu istirahatnya. Kai hanya sekedar ingin melihat Sehun. Beginilah Kai, tidak akan tenang jika ada salah satu member jatuh sakit. Apalagi ini dialami oleh Sehun, dongsaeng, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yang paling senang dia usili. Akan terasa ada yang kurang jika dia tidak mendengar teriakan Sehun satu hari saja.

Kai datang mendekati ranjang Sehun, awalnya dia ingin mengusili Sehun untuk membangunkannya. Tapi perlahan dia dengar ada nafas Sehun yang nampak susah. Semakin dia memperhatikan tidur Sehun, terdengar nafas yang semakin berat. Kai akhirnya memegang tangan Sehun. "Sehun ah, kau baik-baik saja?", Kai mengguncang lengan Sehun mencoba membangunkannya. Sehun membuka matanya, "Kai..", panggilnya.

"Sehun ah, kau tidak apa-apa?", Kai masih meyakinkan Sehun. Dari nada suaranya terdengar sekali jika Kai sangat khawatir. Karena Sehun hanya diam dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan membuat Kai menjadi panik.

"Hyung….!", teriaknya cukup sekali. Membuat semua member datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa Jonginie? Kenapa berteriak?", tanya Suho yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar milik Sehun.

"Hyung, Sehun.."

"Oh Tuhan, Sehunie!" lirih Luhan. Ia langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Mereka semua berkerumun melihat Sehun yang sudah lemas.

"Kita bawa Sehun ke rumah sakit sekarang.", perintah Kris akhirnya.

Sehun harus menginap di rumah sakit. Tepat pukul Sembilan malam tadi dokter baru saja memeriksa ulang kondisinya, ditemani semua member yang memang sudah menungguinya sejak pagi tadi.

"Tidak bisakah dia dirawat di rumah saja, Dok?", tanya Baekhyun. Karena mereka semua tahu, Sehun sangat membenci rumah sakit.

Pernah terjadi sekali ketika Sehun tiba-tiba demam tinggi saat tengah malam. Mereka bersama manajer hyung membawanya ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Esoknya saat Sehun sudah membuka matanya, dia mendapati dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Sehun langsung saja merengek meminta kembali ke dorm. Dokter belum bisa mengijinkannya untuk pulang, tangisan Sehun semakin menjadi. Dia menangis sepanjang waktu, hingga Dokter tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sehun akhirnya diijinkan pulang dengan syarat, jarum infus harus tetap tertancap di tangannya.

"Sampai saat ini demamnya masih cukup tinggi. Jika kondisinya membaik, dia boleh dirawat di rumah.", Dokter memberikan penjelasan.

"Tapi Dok,, dia pasti akan..", bantah Tao.

"Sudah Tao ah.. Kita tunggu saja perubahannya esok hari.", Kris memotong ucapan Tao karena tidak ingin dokter mendengarkan alasan kenapa Sehun diminta untuk dirawat di rumah saja. Itu sangatlah konyol dan cukup memalukan jika menceritakan sifat maknae mereka yang kekanak-kanakan.

Dokter hanya tersenyum, "Kalian boleh menungguinya disini, tapi usahakan untuk tidak mengganggunya", saran Dokter lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Terimakasih Dokter.", jawab mereka bersamaan.

Kai tak bergeming. Dia duduk di sisi ranjang Sehun. "Dasar Bocah! Keras kepala! Awas jika kau bangun nanti!" desisnya.

"Jangan terlalu cemas, Jonginie. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja.", Lay mengusap pelan punggung Kai untuk menenangkannya. Mereka semua tahu Kai sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun, meskipun ucapannya terdengar sinis dan suka berulah pada Sehun, tapi Kai sangat menyayangi Sehun.

…

Saat pagi menjelang, sebagian member sudah kembali ke jadwal yang harus mereka ikuti. Dan sebagian lagi mereka adalah Suho, Kai, Luhan, Kris, dan Chanyeol masih setia menunggu Sehun di rumah sakit. Mereka tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang sembarangan di salah satu sofa besar yang ada di kamar rawat Sehun. Mereka cukup kelelahan karena seharian penuh terjaga. Mengantisifasi jika takut-takut Sehun terbangun dan bereaksi seperti dulu lagi saat mengetahui dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Engh! Tanganku.. tanganku kram, Kkamjong!"

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras dan terdengar serak itu membahana mengagetkan mereka yang tengah lelap dalam tidur damainya. Kai yang nyatanya menggunakan lengan Sehun yang terbebas dari infus sebagai bantal tidurnya. Dia tidur dengan posisi duduk sambil menunggui Sehun. "Hm? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kai tak kalah serak. Rambutnya kusut dan matanya sangat merah. Ia mencoba menyadarkan dirinya seutuhnya.

"Iya! Tapi tanganku! Kau menindihnya begitu lama!"

"Kau sudah bangun sejak tadi? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aww… tanganku..", rengek Sehun.

"Mana..mana.. yang sakit?", Kai memeriksa tangan Sehun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Jangan disentuh!", teriak Sehun. Tangannya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan saat ini karena kram.

"Sssstt...", Kris menghampiri Sehun. "Sini biar aku pijat.", Kris membantu memijat tangannya dengan sabar. Ada Suho dan Chanyeol juga yang berdiri gugup di sebelahnya saling pandang seakan berkomunikasi,

"_Semoga dia tidak sadar sedang berada dimana saat ini.."_

"Kau masih bisa marah, eoh? Itu berarti kau sudah sembuh, kita bisa pulang secepatnya" ucap Kai santai. Ia bergegas bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia di ruang rawat tersebut.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak setelah mendengarkan ucapan Kai barusan. Dia memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang serba putih, dia mengingat-ingat bahwa ini bukanlah kamarnya di dorm. Perlahan dia tersadar seutuhnya jika dia sedang berada ditempat yang menurutnya sangat terkutuk ini, "Hyungie.. mengapa kalian membawaku kesini?", suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Bagaimana ini hyung, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menangis.", bisik Chanyeol pada Suho.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Sehun terbuka, Luhan datang. Dia baru saja keluar membeli makanan untuk mereka sarapan, Luhan mendapati Sehun sudah terbangun dan langsung saja berpura seakan tidak terjadi hal aneh "Selamat pagi, Sehunie.. Sudah bangun rupanya, hm?"

"Hyungie,, mengapa kalian tega sekali padaku?", rengek Sehun.

"Kau tak ingat, kemarin kau sekarat, Sehun ah.. Jelas saja kami membawamu ke rumah sakit.", ucap Kai sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Dia tetap dengan gamlangnya melontarkan kata "rumah sakit" di hadapan Sehun. Seakan tak peduli bagaimana reaksi Sehun. Sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam tetap dengan wajah waspada.

"Tapi aku tidak suka disini!", teriaknya penuh kesal.

"Memangnya siapa yang suka tinggal di rumah sakit, huh?", balas Kai lagi.

"Hyung, tolong bawa aku pulang sekarang juga. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa disini..aku ingin pulang ke dorm saja.", mohon Sehun dengan wajah begitu memelas.

"Tidak bisa sekarang Sehunie,,kita tunggu pemeriksaan dokter sekali lagi, oke?", ujar Suho cukup tenang.

"Shireo! Aku ingin pulang sekarang juga, hyungie.."

"Jika sakitmu bertambah parah, bagaimana? Tunggu sebentar lagi, ne.", ucap Luhan dengan sabar.

"Aku bisa beristirahat di dorm saja."

"Jika kami semua ada jadwal, siapa yang akan merawatmu? Apa kami harus hubungi orang tuamu saja?", ancam Chanyeol. Sehun akan takut jika orang tuanya mendengar kabar dia sakit. Bukannya dirawat, dia pasti akan diceramahi oleh eommanya. Dan itu sudah terjadi berulang kali. Orang tuanya tahu, Sehun jatuh sakit pasti karena ulahnya sendiri, dia maknae yang begitu keras kepala.

"Jangan…!, Tidak perlu menghubungi eomma, aku bisa sendiri.", jawab Sehun dengan ragu.

"Aku tidak percaya denganmu, bocah! Kau kan manja..", ledek Kai.

"Baik! Aku akan pulang sendiri saja.", Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya mencoba melepas jarum infus dari tangannya. Dia ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut.

"Sudah, cukup!", sentak Kris. Dia menahan Sehun. Dia yang hanya diam sejak tadi, sepertinya telah hilang kesabaran juga. "Sehunie, tolong jangan keras kepala lagi. Kau harus tetap disini sampai dokter datang kembali untuk melihat perkembanganmu. Jika dokter mengijinkan untuk pulang, kita pulang. Jika tidak bisa, kau harus tetap tinggal. Sekarang istirahatlah, jika kau tidak ingin bertambah parah. Jangan membantah lagi, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka dibantah.", tegas Kris membuat semuanya menjadi diam.

Beberapa detik suasana menjadi hening, dan diakhiri dengan.. "Hiks.. hiks..", Sehun mulai menangis tertunduk.

Luhan langsung berdiri memeluk Sehun yang sudah terisak. "Jangan menangis, apa yang dikatakan Kris itu benar. Badanmu masih hangat begini, memangnya kau akan kuat berjalan, hm?", Luhan tersenyum lembut, mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, Sehunie. Kami semua disini menjagamu.", ucap Suho menyabarkan sambil merapikan rambut Sehun.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kau akan menjadi semakin jelek jika sering menangis.", Kai memang tidak bisa berkata lembut pada Sehun. Meskipun niatnya tidak pernah buruk, Kai hanya ingin menghibur Sehun. Sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat maknae dewasa mereka jika sedang memberi nasihat.

…

Saat hari sudah mulai siang, dokter datang ke kamar rawat Sehun untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Mereka berlima masih tetap menemani maknae mereka yang tidak ingin ditinggal barang sebentar saja. Sehun merajuk terutama pada Luhan. Sedangkan sebagian member lainnya masih belum ada yang datang dari jadwal mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya , Dok?", tanya Suho sang leader.

"Dia sudah tidak demam dan nafasnya juga sudah mulai membaik. Hanya saja kondisinya masih sangat lemah."

"Dokter, bolehkan aku pulang sekarang?", ucap Sehun pelan sedikit takut penatap sang dokter.

"Boleh. Asalkan kau benar-benar beristirahat di rumah. Tidak boleh mengikuti jadwal apapun dulu selama dua hari ke depan karena kau masih harus diinfus."

Dokter memang sudah memberikan ijin Sehun boleh dirawat di rumah saja. Karena Suho dan Kris sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada sang dokter sebelumnya dengan sedikit pemaksaan, karena mereka tidak akan tahan mendengar tangisan maknaenya. Dan sang dokterpun dengan berat hati memberikan ijin.

"Tapi aku sudah merasa sehat.."

"Itu hanya semangatmu, tapi tubuhmu perlu beristirahat."

"Tapi,,", Sehun selalu saja ingin membantah.

"Ini hanya untuk memastikan kondisimu benar-benar pulih, nak. Jika kau terserang demam kembali, dengan terpaksa kau harus menginap kembali disini, bagaimana?", Dokter sudah mengerti dengan sifat pasien bandelnya yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak mau!", raungnya. "Hyungie.. aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah sakit.", ucapnya dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jika begitu, dengarkan apa kata dokter.", ucap Kris datar. Sedangkan Sehun dengan terpaksa memberikan anggukan.

"Baiklah saya akan membuatkan resep dulu.", Sang dokter tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sehun, dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar rawatnya.

…

Akhirnya Sehun diperbolehkan pulang sore ini dengan syarat harus benar-benar beristirahat total, menjaga pola makannya dan yang membuatnya lebih jengkel lagi, selama dua hari ini dia masih dipantau oleh sang dokter.

Semua member sudah berada di dorm sejak Sehun datang. Mereka menyambut Sehun dengan tatapan prihatin. Sehun yang sedang dipapah oleh Kai dan Chanyeol saat berjalan. Mereka memperhatikan si maknae dengan wajah yang masih begitu pucat dan terlihat sangat lelah. Ada seorang suster dibelakang mereka yang ditugaskan untuk memasangkan infus Sehun.

"Jangan menatapkanku seperti itu, kalian membuatku seperti orang yang sangat menyedihkan, tahu!", ucapnya sebal.

Mereka semua hanya terdiam saja dan turut berjalan di belakang Sehun mengantarnya ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Beberapa saat mereka terlihat bergurau sambil menghibur si maknae yang baru saja berhenti menjerit saat dipasangkan infus kembali oleh sang suster yang sekarang sudah kembali ke rumah sakit. Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sudah merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman, mereka pun akhirnya kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk melepas lelah setelah melalui jadwal yang cukup padat sejak kemarin.

Baekhyun datang kembali ke kamar Sehun, ada Luhan dan D.O juga yang sedang menemaninya. Dia membawa baskom yang berisi air hangat dan menggenggam handuk kecil ditangan kirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum duduk di sisi ranjang Sehun lalu menarik lengan Sehun tanpa ditunda, ia mengelap dimulai dari tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya diam saja. Saat ia akan beranjak ke bagian wajah, Baekhyun mengambil sekotak tissue basah yang sudah tersedia di meja nakas Sehun, dia menarik sehelai tissue tersebut dan bersiap akan mengelap wajah Sehun,,

"Biar aku saja," potong Sehun. Ia mengelap wajahnya sendiri, setidaknya ia masih memiliki tenaga untuk melakukannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalianlakukan sih?" gerutu Sehun. "Sebenarnya aku bisa pergi ke kamar mandi sendiri. Kalian memperlakukanku seperti orang yang sakit parah saja!"

"Hei! Sakitmu memang parah, kan? Ingat, dengan demam yang cukup tinggi itu, membuatmu sudah setengah sadar saat itu, Sehunie. Itulah mengapa kami membawamu ke rumah sakit.", omel Baekhyun.

"Jangan katakan tempat itu lagi!", teriaknya sebal. Sehun memang sudah kesal sejak perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit tadi. Dia merasa kenyamanannya terganggu karena terpaksa harus menuruti saran dari dokter, ancaman Chanyeol yang mengatakan akan melaporkan pada orang tuanya jika dia sakit lagi, dan tatapan menyeramkan dari si duizhang saat Sehun mulai keras kepala lagi, itu semua yang membuat Sehun semakin menekukkan wajahnya kesal.

"Itulah mengapa aku membenci rumah sakit! Orang yang masuk ke rumah sakit, selalu terlihat seperti sakit parah. Padahal aku sendiri merasa baik-baik saja sekarang!"

"Oh, ya? Lalu mengapa dokter menyarankan agar kau dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit, huh?", ujar Luhan. "Dan seharusnya kau belum bisa pulang hari ini.", D.O menambahkan.

"Itu… Dokternya saja yang berlebihan," kilah Sehun.

.

"Lihat wajahmu sendiri dulu, maknae! Berjalan saja masih dipapah, itu yang namanya baik-baik saja, huh!", Kai yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka saat sedang melewati kamar Sehun menjadi tertarik untuk ikut mengomeli Sehun.

"Kai..! Kau itu tidak bisa sopan sedikit saja ya! Seenaknya masuk ke kamar orang! Anak kecil saja bisa mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum dipersilahkan masuk.", omel Sehun.

"Jangan berkilah lagi, kita sedang membicarakanmu. Bukan membahas tingkat kesopananku."

"Itu tidak penting, toh aku baik-baik saja.", balas Sehun. Kai hanya memutar bola matanya, Baekhyun, Luhan dan D.O hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka memang sudah tidak heran lagi melihat sifat maknaenya. Tapi mereka hanya tidak mengerti, mengapa Sehun saat sakit seperti ini saja masih tetap menyebalkan dan keras kepala.

.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, "Hyung akan kemana? Jangan lama..", ucap Sehun manja. Dia memang selalu begini saat sakit. Luhan tidak boleh lama meninggalkannya.

"Aku hanya akan ke dapur mengambil bubur untukmu. Sudah waktunya kau meminum obat.", jelas Luhan masih tetap bersabar.

"Ck.. manja sekali.", gerutu Kai.

.

Luhan datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih hangat, "Saatnya makan…", ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Sehun dengan tersenyum.

Sehun hanya terdiam, tidak menyambut baik makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Luhan. Dia hanya duduk menyandar di kepala tempat tidurnya dengan diam.

"Kenapa Sehunie? Apa kau ingin disuapi?", tanya D.O karena dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap diam Sehun.

"….", Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau ingin makanan yang lain?", tebak Kai. "Tapi kau belum boleh makan sembarang makanan.", ujarnya lagi.

Sehun masih tetap diam. "Sehunie, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit? Atau kau merasa pusing?", cecar Baekhyun karena tidak sabar melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"Kau harus meminum obat. Aku suapi saja, ne.", bujuk Luhan akhirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin makan..", ucap Sehun akhirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sedikit saja, agar kau bisa minum obat setelah ini.", Luhan masih setia membujuknya.

"Mulutku pahit, hyung…"

"Ini yang kau bilang kalau kau sudah baik-baik saja, Sehun ah? Jika begitu kita kembali ke rumah sakit saja!", geram Kai.

"ANDWAE..!", teriak Sehun. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hyungie, Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit lagi.", rengek Sehun pada Luhan.

"Jika begitu, ayo makan sekarang buburnya. Habiskan!", perintah Kai yang sudah berdiri di depan Sehun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Seketika wajah Sehun berubah, dia menatap tidak senang kepada Kai. "ishh… menyebalkan sekali.", rutuknya. "Luhan hyung, bisa suapi aku..", rajuknya pada Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak makan sendiri saja?!", tanya Kai yang masih terus mengawasi Sehun sambil berdiri. Dia tidak mau Sehun terlalu manja.

Sehun menggeram kesal dan menunjukan tangannya yang diinfus dengan kesal.

"Itukan bukan hal sulit..kau bisa menggunakan tanganmu yang lain"

"Aish! OKE!" balas Sehun sedikit keras. Dia mengambil mangkuk tersebut dari nampan dan langsung saja memakan buburnya sambil mendengus sebal.

"Makan dengan pelan, Sehun ah. Tidak ada yang mengejarmu. Jangan terlalu banyak menggerakan tangan kananmu! Itu hanya bubur, tidak sulit memakannya. Gunakan tangan kiri saja. Lihat infusnya tertarik-tarik dan mulai berdarah, Sehun!" panik Kai saat melihat cairan merah mulai menaiki selang infus milik Sehun.

Salah karena Sehun marah setelahnya. "BERISIK!" kesalnya. Dia tak peduli dengan makanan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Ya, Kim Kai! Sejak kapan kau menjadi cerewet begini, huh?! Seperti Eomaku saja!"

"Aigoo.." Luhan, Baekhyun dan dan D.O hanya tertawa dibuatnya, meski setelah tertawa Luhan juga yang harus menyuapinya dan Kai beranjak keluar kamar dengan kesal karena tak bisa memarahi Sehun yang sedang sakit.

Satu jam kemudian, Sehun telah tertidur setelah makan dan meminum obatnya. Mereka meninggalkannya di kamar sendiri setelah Sehun benar- benar tertidur pulas.

…

Setelah dua hari berakhir Sehun akhirnya diperbolehkan beraktivitas kembali, setelah pemeriksaan terakhir oleh dokter. Meskipun dinyatakan telah sehat, tapi sang dokter menyarankan agar Sehun tetap menjaga kondisi tubuhnya dan pola makan yang teratur.

Semakin hari berjalan mereka semua disibukkan dengan jadwal yang menumpuk, seperti tampil di Majalah Fashion, harus mengikuti wawancara, hingga melakukan aktivitas sendiri - sendiri di berbagai bidang yang berbeda- beda. Semua telah mereka jalani dengan semangat dan kerjasama yang luar biasa. Tetapi ada saat-saat si maknae memposisikan dirinya di tempat yang memang menjadi haknya sebagai maknae. Sehun menjadi semakin manja pada mereka, tidak peduli meskipun mereka semua lelah setelah menjalani jadwal, sikap manjanya semakin menjadi.

Hingga suatu malam sang Leader Suho dan Kris mengajak mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah tanpa Sehun. Apa yang mereka perbincangkan?

"Aku lihat, dia semakin tergantung pada kita.", Kris memulai perbincangan dengan semua member.

"Bukankah dia memang seperti itu, hyung?" Tao tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bingungnya.

"Mungkin maksud Kris hyung, kelakuan Sehunie di dorm ataupun saat di belakang kamera, Tao ah," jelas Chanyeol. "Akhir-akhir ini Sehunie menjadi manja sekali, bukan?"

"Ne, dia selalu berusaha tampil cool, di depan kamera. Setelah itu, dia benar-benar maknae yang manja dan lucu." Xiumin tersenyum.

"Kalian ingat waktu siaran di Sukira?" tanya Suho

"Oh, aku ingat!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Hanya saat itu aku melihatnya sangat dewasa. Aku bisa mengerti perasaannya", tambahnya.

Saat menjadi bintang tamu dari acara radio Sukira yang di pandu oleh senior mereka Ryeowook Super Junior, Sehun sempat menangis menjelang acara berakhir.

Air mata sang maknae EXO ini mengejutkan beberapa penggemarnya yang menonton langsung siaran tersebut. Ketika sang leader Suho selesai membacakan suratnya yang ia tujukan kepada seluruh member EXO, Sehun merasa tersentuh dan mengutarakan pendapatnya. Namun ia mendadak tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena air mata yang sudah menggenang di matanya.

"_Aku sudah berjanji dengan diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak akan menangis saat siaran. Untuk seluruh member EXO, ayo jangan pernah kita bertengkar dan selalu mendukung satu sama lain. Jika kita senang bersama-sama selamanya bukankah akan jadi menyenangkan?" _tutur Sehun sambil sesenggukan.

Member EXO lainnya pun langsung berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang sepertinya tak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Walau member termuda, Sehun benar-benar sayang dan perhatian dengan seluruh anggota EXO yang lebih tua.

"Dia memang sangat jarang menunjukkan sisi dewasanya, dia akan lebih memilih diam jika kamera sedang dalam keadaan ON.", jelas Lay.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia beraksi semakin kentara, dia minta dilayani ini itu, sering sekali merajuk.", ujar Kai menimpali.

"Itu dia. Sehunie selalu saja ingin diperhatikan, padahal cepat atau lambat kita akan punya kehidupan masing-masing." Kris merenung.

Kita tidak bisa selamanya begini. Sehunie sudah dewasa, sudah waktunya menjaga diri sendiri, tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan dirinya." Baekhyun duduk sambil berpikir keras.

"Bukankah kita juga yang membuatnya seperti itu? Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.", kata Luhan lembut.

"Aku juga, hyung." Lay mengangguk.

"Tidak. Aku setuju dengan Baekhyun. Sudah saatnya kita menyadarkan Sehunie bahwa tak selamanya kita bisa seperti ini. Dia harus bertanggungjawab dengan semua hal sendiri. Tak ada yang boleh membangunkannya, mengingatkan jadwal, bahkan memaksanya minum obat" Suho berbicara dengan nada tegas.

"Aku tahu Sehunie selama ini mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik. Tapi soal bangun, makan dan tidur, ia harus selalu diingatkan.", Kris ikut melanjutkan.

"Juga soal minum vitamin." D.O menambahkan.

"Tapi, bukankah kita berkumpul di sini untuk membahas kejutan apa yang akan kita berikan untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke 20 minggu depan?", Xiumin mengingatkan.

"Sepertinya pembahasan kita memang harus berubah. Ini yang lebih penting.", ucap Kris kembali.

"Lalu ulang tahun Sehunie…?" Tao tampak bersedih.

"Sudah kukatakan, Tao ah, kita harus melatihnya untuk lebih mandiri dan tidak terlalu semua harus bergantung pada kita. Aku rasa sekaranglah saat yang tepat," putus Suho.

"Kita tidak perlu merayakannya."

.

_Apa yang akan member lakukan untuk maknae Sehun?_

_Apakah Sehun akan berubah dewasa? Atau malah sebaliknya?_

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Mohon maaf, updatenya sangat lama. Saya benar-benar disibukkan dengan suatu pekerjaan yang gak bisa dianggurin sedikit saja.

Maaf juga jika ceritanya kurang bikin sreg di hati, ide kadang mentok ditengah jalan.

hutang chapter 3 sudah dibayar ya…

Okeh segitu dulu deh,,, jangan lupa reviewnya chingudeul…. ^^

Khamsahamnida.

Author : Belle Ken / Belle Bell

#Bow..

.

.

**Balasan review chapter 2 :**

**DiraLeeXiOh** : chapter ini Sehun sembuh kan….? :D Gak tau saya buatnya begini deh..

**Kyukaa** : sippp… ini udah dilanjut… maaf lama menunggu.

: okeh,, udah dibaca kan chapter 3? Tapi maaf, belum bisa bikin Kai yang dijagain Sehun disini. Abisnya Sehun manja begini sihh,, hehehe… :D

**sehunnoona** : udah baca kan? Pasti suka ya liat sehun masuk rumah sakit? Aku kok sedih ya… hehehe…

**oracle88** : hehe,, saya memang lebih senang yang brothership. Disamping itu belum bisa bikin yang yaoi… hehhe…. :D makasih..

**HilmaExotics** : gomawo chinggu.. ^^ sudah dibaca kan chapter 3 nya? :D

**Cokicoki** : Disini saya tidak membahas khusus untuk leader line atau maknae line. Mungkin lebih ke persahabatan mereka, keseharian mereka, pokoknya yang muncul di otak saja hehehe…. :D jangan lupa di review ya…

**Pemen tobeli** : okeh,, lanjut….. ^^

**noodlesoup6** : Gomawo… ^^ Bagaimanapun itu saya tidak akan mengabaikan Kris. Dia tetap Duizhang yang sangat istimewa di hati saya. jangan lupa di review ya…

**Jung oh jung** : okeh lanjutt… ^^

**shinhaein67** : okeh kita next… ^^

**mauddyhabibah** : makasih chingu.. jangan lupa direview… ^^

**aitakatta** : makasih chinggu… sudah dibaca kan lanjutannya? Review yah… :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Extraordinary Maknae**

**Genre : Brothership, family**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Semua member EXO**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,hehehe…**

**Warning : Typos dimana-mana**

**.**

_Haihai.. apa saya updatenya kecepatan? Gpp ya… ^_^_

_Selamat membaca,,,, ^^_

**.**

**.**

_**"Sepertinya pembahasan kita memang harus berubah. Ini yang lebih penting."**_

_**"Lalu ulang tahun Sehunie…?"**_

_**"Kita harus melatihnya untuk lebih mandiri dan tidak selalu semua harus bergantung pada kita. Aku rasa sekaranglah saat yang tepat,"**_

_**"Kita tidak perlu merayakannya."**_

.

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu sudah sangat larut, mereka masih berkumpul di ruang tengah. Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat, tidak ada tanggapan, sanggahan ataupun mengutarakan pendapatnya. Semua masih duduk terdiam setelah Suho memutuskan untuk tidak merayakan ulang tahun Sehun yang ke-20 nanti.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa ada yang keberatan?", tanya Suho pada mereka.

"Tapi ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-20, saat dimana dia akan menginjak ke tahap kehidupan yang jauh lebih menantang. Bukankah kita bersebelas sudah mengalaminya, bagaimana perasaan kita saat memasuki usia ke-20. Itu adalah saat-saat yang paling kita nantikan, bukan? Saat-saat yang paling berharga, sama halnya seperti saat kita akan mencapai usia ke-17.", jelas Xiumin yang sepertinya merasa kurang setuju.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana perasaan Sehunie saat kita melewati hari spesialnya begitu saja. Dia pasti akan sangat sedih.", ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang tidak tega.

"Di sinilah letak kelemahan kita pada Sehunie, hyung. Kita akan selalu menuruti keinginannya, dan tidak akan tega marah dalam waktu yang lama padanya. Kita yang salah, karena dari awal tidak pernah bisa tegas dengannya.", ujar Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar, justru dengan kedatangan hari lahirnya yang sebentar lagi, kita harus bisa merubahnya menjadi lebih dewasa dalam segala hal.".

"Aku setuju dengan Suho hyung. Sehunie harus mengerti bahwa kehidupan ini tidak akan pernah sama, selalu ada perubahan yang akan datang baik itu cepat atau lambat. Dan dia harus siap dengan perubahan itu sendiri.", Baekhyun turut berkomentar. Kai yang duduk di dekatnya ikut memberikan anggukan pertanda dia juga setuju dengan keputusan sang leader.

"Mungkin ini akan terlihat sedikit kejam untuk Sehunie yang tidak terbiasa menerima perlakuan yang keras. Tapi aku cukup mengerti, bukankah kita bermaksud baik, ini demi masa depannya juga. Jadi aku rasa kita harus memulai bersikap tegas pada Sehunie.", ucap chen setelah menimbang lama tentang pembicaraan mereka. Tao yang tadinya bertampang sedihpun pada akhirnya membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Chen.

Dengan beberapa pertimbangan dan mendengar pendapat dari masing-masing member, Luhan akhirnya berbicara, "Baiklah, aku tidak harus berkomentar banyak dengan ini. Tujuan awal kita adalah untuk kebaikan maknae kita sendiri. Arraseo, kita coba saja.", ucap Luhan pada akhirnya. Mereka semua mengikuti keputusan sang Leader yang mereka rasa memang tidak ada salahnya juga membuat Sehun menjadi lebih mandiri dan bertanggung jawab pada dirinya sendiri.

…

Setelah perbincangan malam itu, semua member EXO beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Banyak jadwal yang telah mereka jalani. Mereka semua sangat bekerja keras. Tidak sedikit cedera yang sudah mereka alami saat latihan maupun saat berada di panggung. Tapi itu tidak melumpuhkan semangat mereka untuk tetap memberikan yang terbaik pada penggemar. Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda pada sikap member lain. Tapi dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena EXO begitu disibukkan dengan jadwal yang sangat padat. Sesekali Sehun mengeluh ataupun merajuk, masih ada yang memperhatikannya meskipun tidak bisa seperti saat jadwal mereka masih renggang. Sehun berpikir itu sangatlah wajar jika setiap member pasti sangat lelah, dia sendiripun merasakan demikian.

EXO sempat mewakili kebudayaan Korea di panggung'WAPOP Show'. EXO tampil di Dom Art Hall, Seoul, diacara'WAPOP Show (World & Asia + WOW PO)'. Bersama dengan beberapa artis lainnya, EXO tampil mempromosikan budaya Korea lewat seni. Penampilan mereka menjadi salah satu pertunjukan yang paling ditunggu oleh para penonton. Mereka tampil sukses menghibur para penonton dengan single mereka** "Growl"** dan **"3.6.5″**.

Malam itu, tidak hanya aksi panggung mereka yang menarik perhatian penonton. Kai yang dikenal dengan sebutan '_Dancing Machine'_ terlihat lebih berhati-hati ketika menari karena salah satu jari tangannya mengalami cedera. Cedera itu dialami saat mereka latihan, namun sepertinya itu bukanlah cedera yang serius. Kai masih bisa bergerak dengan cukup lincah dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya di atas panggung. Meski begitu penggemar yang melihatnya tetap merasa khawatir.

Tidak hanya cedera jari Kai, di tengah penampilan** "3.6.5″** ketika semua member berkeliling panggung, secara tak sengaja Tao kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke sisi bawah panggung. Tao yang saat itu terlihat sangat_bersemangat_ harus menahan sedikit rasa malunya atas insiden ini. Member lain yang melihat kejadian itu langsung membantu Tao untuk kembali naik ke atas panggung dan melanjutkan penampilan mereka.

Saat penampilan mereka berakhir, semua member menghampiri Tao dan Kai di backstage. Mereka cukup khawatir dengan insiden yang terjadi di atas panggung tadi. "Tao ah,, apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang sakit? Apa ada yang terluka?", tanya Suho sedikit berlebihan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Tenang saja.", jawab Tao tersenyum.

"Tao hyung, kau terlalu bersemangat ingin menguasai panggung sih, sampai tidak melihat jalan. Jadinya terjatuh, kan?", ledek Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana dengan jarimu, Jonginie?", tanya Kris kemudian.

"Sedikit nyeri, tapi ini tidak jadi masalah, hyung. Nanti pasti akan membaik.", ucap Kai untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir pada para hyungnya.

"Makanya Kai ah, meskipun menjadi Lead Dancer jika saat latihan itu, tidak perlu memporsir tenagamu berlebihan. Lihat sekarang jarimu, susah digerakkan. Gerakan tanganmu menjadi tidak sexy lagi saat di stage tadi.", Sehun bergantian sekarang meledek Kai.

"Appoo...", ringis Sehun yang baru saja terkena pukulan dari D.O. "Hyung! Mengapa memukulku?"

"Kau itu bukannya prihatin melihat teman yang sedang sakit begini, malah menertawakannya, Sehunie!", omel D.O dan yang lainnya menatap Sehun seperti ingin memarahinya juga.

"Sudah-sudah.. jangan membuat keributan disini. Lebih baik kita kembali ke dorm sekarang.", titah sang leader Suho.

Saat berada di Van dalam perjalanan kembali ke dorm, Sehun memutar musik dengan cukup keras, dia ikut menyanyi dan menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya seakan seperti menari mengikuti alunan lagu yang sedang dia dengarkan.

"Sehunie, pelankan sedikit musiknya.", tegur Suho. Tapi Sehun tidak mendengarkannya, dia tetap asyik sendiri. Sedangkan yang lain sudah terlihat begitu lelah, tidak berniat untuk ikut menegur maknaenya.

…

Menjelang hari ulang tahunnya, Sehun memang sering sekali melakukan aksi di luar dugaan mereka. Bukan sikap manja atau rajukan seperti biasanya, ini lebih ke sikap yang disengaja. Sehun sering sekali berulah dan bahkan semakin keras kepala. Tujuan Sehun adalah untuk mencari perhatian mereka, untuk mengingatkan mereka meskipun tidak secara langsung jika sebentar lagi adalah hari specialnya. Tapi apa yang Sehun dapat? _**"Sepertinya mereka melupakannya?"**_, gumam Sehun dengan wajah sendu.

Sehun sempat merasa kecewa dengan sikap para member yang terlihat tidak peduli. Tapi seketika pikirannya berubah ceria kembali, _**"Hyungdeul, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan buat kalian mengingatnya!"**_, gumamnya dengan sangat yakin.

.

Hari istimewa itu telah tiba. Dimana memang Sehun sudah menunggunya sejak lama. Hari ini tanggal 12 April, tepat pukul 12.01 malam tadi memang tidak ada kejutan bahkan ucapan sekalipun dari para member. Dia hanya menerima ucapan selamat dari keluarga dan teman-teman lamanya melalui pesan. Sehun samasekali tidak menunjukkan protes, rajukan atau hal lain pada para member. Justru Sehun memakluminya karena mereka semua sangat kelelahan saat pulang ke dorm tadi malam. Tapi Sehun masih belum menyerah, selama hari ini belum berakhir, Sehun masih menunggu kejutan dari hyungdeulnya. Sehun merasa hari ini sangat tepat karena EXO sedang tidak ada jadwal yang begitu mendesak. Pagi ini Sehun bangun lebih pagi dengan wajah berseri.

"Tumben sekali kau bangun lebih pagi, Sehunie?", tanya D.O dengan sedikit heran. Sebagian member sudah terlihat duduk di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menghabiskan hari berhargaku dengan tidur, hyung.", ucapnya dengan sangat disengaja.

"Ohh.. baguslah. Kita memang tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu dengan hal yang tidak penting.", jawab D.O santai.

"Itu benar Sehunie, Waktu itu memang sangat berharga sekali.", tambah Chen. "Jika kau menghabiskannya dengan cara tidur sepuasnya, aku jamin suatu saat kau akan menyesal.", Tao turut menimpali.

"Jadi jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu yang kita dapatkan.", ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah innocent sambil duduk menikmati sarapannya.

Sehun menjadi merenggut tidak senang, bukan jawaban seperti itu yang dia inginkan.

"Hyung, bukan seperti itu maksudku! Aku hanya tidak ingin hari ini menjadi tidak berguna dan berlalu begitu saja. Hanya hari ini, hyung..!", tegas Sehun. Sementara Suho dan Kris tetap diam.

"Kata siapa hari ini tidak akan berguna?", Kai berjalan menuju meja makan yang diikuti Chanyeol dan Lay dibelakangnya.

Raut wajah Sehun berubah lagi menjadi lebih ceria setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Kai. _**"Ternyata ada juga yang mengingatnya."**_, Pikirnya.

"Bukankah hari ini kita ada latihan untuk persiapan SM TOWN Live Concert beberapa hari lagi?", jelas Kai dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Aishh…! Apa kalian semua tidak ingat sama sekali, huh?, Sehun mulai kesal.

"Tentu saja kami ingat, Sehunie. Semua sudah tercatat di agenda ku."

"Benarkah Suho hyung mengingatnya?", tanya Sehun dengan wajah berseri.

"Iya, hari ini kita harus bertemu manajer hyung dulu untuk mengambil jadwal exo berikutnya dan jadwal individual kita masing-masing, setelah itu kita ke tempat latihan.", jawab Suho sambil sibuk membuka-buka agendanya.

Putus sudah harapan Sehun. Dia kembali dengan wajah murung. Sementara yang lainnya masih dengan sikap seakan tidak terjadi hal apapun hari ini, berpura-pura tidak ada hal yang istimewa hari ini. "Ayo, Sehunie kita sarapan dulu.", ajak Luhan mencoba menghentikan wajah kecewa Sehun.

…

Selama latihan semua member masih tetap melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan mereka minggu lalu. Sehun terlihat begitu serius saat latihan masih berjalan, dia juga tidak banyak bicara.

Kai hampir saja terjatuh, tanpa sengaja jari tangannya yang cedera, ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan agar tubuhnya tidak membentur lantai dengan cukup keras. Alhasil Kai menjadi berteriak kesakitan. Semua menghampirinya, terutama sang leader Suho dan Kris yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Gwenchana, Jonginie?", tanya Suho panik. Sedangkan Kai hanya meringis memegangi jarinya.

Kris memapah Kai mengajaknya duduk ke sudut ruangan, "Yang lain, lanjutkan saja latihannya. Biar aku yang membantu Jonginie.", perintah Kris. "Suho, kau ikut saja latihan bersama mereka. Aku akan menyusul nanti.", ucap Kris pada Suho. Akhirnya semua member bergerak kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka.

Kris memegang tangan Kai, "Kau itu harus berhati-hati, Jonginie. Ingat, kau yang paling sering cedera disini.", ucap Kris tegas. Dia mulai menelusuri jari tangan Kai yang cedera dengan mencoba memijat pelan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Kris hyung, aku sudah sangat berhati-hati sekali.", jawab Kai masih dengan wajah meringis.

"Jika begitu, mengapa bisa terjatuh, huh?"

"hyungie.. Itu tidak disengaja. Memangnya aku menginginkan untuk jatuh?", Kai membela diri.

"Ck.. kau tahu? Itulah sebabnya karena kau tidak berhati-hati.", Kris juga tidak mau mengalah.

"Hyung! Berapa kali harus aku katakan, aku sud…"

"Kau ceroboh!", potong Kris

"Aish.. terserah hyung saja!", jawab Kai malas.

Perlahan tangan Kris beranjak ke bagian jemari Kai. Dia menekan lebih keras bagian yang sakit tersebut hingga, "Aww..!", teriaknya. "Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan jariku?", teriak Kai sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja.", jawab Kris datar. Sedangkan Kai memasang wajah sebal terhadap Kris tapi tidak berani mengeluarkan suara lagi. Kai tahu ini pertanda Kris sedang tidak bercanda. Kris memang sengaja melakukannya karena dia tidak suka mendengar jawaban Kai seperti tadi. Kris menginginkan jawaban yang jelas.

Beberapa saat hening di antara mereka berdua. Kris masih setia memijat jari Kai, dan Kai masih menunduk tidak berani mengeluarkan suara meski dia merasakan sakit dan harus menahannya. Semakin lama pijatan Kris makin pelan, hingga akhirnya dia hanya memegang jari tangan Kai tanpa memijatnya lagi. Kai sedikit mengangkat kepalanya menoleh pada Kris yang dia dapati ternyata Kris telah menatapnya dengan diam..

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu memporsir tenagamu seperti apa yang di katakan Sehunie saat itu. Melihatmu yang sering sekali cedera terutama di bagian pinggang karena berlatih terlalu keras, membuat kami semua sangat khawatir. Kau harus menyayangi tubuhmu. Tubuh ini sangat berharga, Jonginie.", ucap Kris sambil memegang pundak Kai.

Kai menunduk sedih, dia baru mengerti mengapa Kris bersikap dingin seperti tadi, tidak lain hanya karena mengkhawatirkannya. "Maafkan aku, hyung.", jawab Kai pelan. Mulai berani menatap wajah Kris kembali dengan mata yang sudah mulai berair.

Kris tidak tega melihat maknae dewasanya menjadi bersedih, dia langsung memeluk Kai erat, mengusap punggung Kai pelan. "Sudah,, kau harus selalu berhati-hati, ne? Jaga tubuhmu dengan baik.", ucap Kris untuk menenangkan Kai.

Kris melepas pelukannya. Kai menunduk sambil mengusap air matanya. Tangan kirinya memegangi jari yang cedera. "Sakitkah?", tanya Kris dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tentu saja sakit!", desis Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kris tersenyum melihat itu, dia lalu mengacak rambut Kai dan mengatakan, "Maafkan aku.."

Kai membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dia masih sedikit malu karena sudah menangis.

"Jika begini kau terlihat seperti Ace ku, menggemaskan.", bisik Kris sambil menarik hidung Kai.

"Hyung! Aku ini hidup dan bernafas. Tidak seperti Ace!", teriak Kai protes. "Besok siapa lagi yang akan kau katakan menggemaskan seperti Dino, Panda dan boneka-bonekamu yang lainnya,eoh?", omel Kai lagi.

Kris tidak menanggapi protes Kai. Dia tetap dengan wajah datarnya, "Ohh tidak.. aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke dorm. Aku sudah merindukan mereka.", ucap Kris. Mereka masih duduk berdua dengan lebih santai sambil menonton member lain yang sedang latihan.

"Ya, hyung! Kau sangat berlebihan.", desis Kai.

"Aku sungguh merindukan mereka, Jonginie!", ucap Kris memandang Kai dengan nada lebih ditinggikan.

Kai serasa ingin tertawa bergulingan karena perutnya begitu geli seperti ada yang menggelitik, Jika saja dia tidak melihat wajah serius hyungnya yang satu ini saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi Kai berusaha menahannya, dia mengerti perasaan Kris. Sang Duizhang yang terkadang memiliki hati yang begitu sensitive, jika menyangkut sesuatu yang sudah ia sayangi.

"Hyungie.. kita belum meninggalkan dorm selama 24 jam. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja dan sekarang pasti sudah tidur nyenyak.", terang Kai dengan wajah menahan tawa.

Kris memang terkenal dengan leader yang mempunyai sikap tegas dan berwajah dingin. Tapi jangan salah, di balik wajah dingin leader EXO-M ini, terdapat hati yang begitu tulus. Kris sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Di samping itu, Kris juga terkenal suka bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya yang bernama Ace, Dino, Panda dan entah apalagi sebutan yang lainnya. Terkadang Kris akan meluangkan waktu bermain bersama boneka-bonekanya di ruang make up, sebelum naik ke stage.

"Jonginie, gomawo.. kau sangat mengerti perasaanku.", Kris merangkul Kai dengan senyum cerianya.

"HMM!", jawab Kai dengan gumaman yang sedikit ditinggikan sambil memberikan anggukan, agar Kris merasa senang.

.

Tanpa diduga Sehun telah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Saat istirahat dari latihan mereka semua menghampiri Kai menanyakan keadaannya, memberikan perhatian yang lebih terhadap Kai. Entah mengapa ada perasaan sedih yang ia rasakan melihat itu semua, Sehun merasa iri dan terabaikan.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihat Sehunie begini.", bisik Lay yang sedang duduk bertiga bersama Luhan dan Xiumin. Ini seharusnya menjadi hari bahagianya", ucap Xiumin dengan wajah bersalah. "Kita sudah memutuskannya bersama sebelumnya, sudahlah semua akan baik-baik saja.", ujar Luhan tersenyum mencoba lebih tenang.

Saat sedang duduk sendiri Sehun sempat berpikir, Ini hari ulang tahunnya, jika memang hyungdeul melupakannya, seharusnya dia bisa merayakannya dengan bahagia bersama keluarganya di rumah, menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 20, memotong dan memakan kue tart bersama. Merasakan pelukan hangat dan kecupan sayang dari sang Eomma adalah yang paling dirindukannya jika saat-saat seperti ini.

Tapi Sehun dengan cepat kembali ke pikiran awalnya lagi. Saat ini dia sedang bersama hyungdeulnya, jadi merayakan hari istimewa bersama mereka semua adalah sesuatu yang menjadi harapan Sehun.

Latihan kemudian dilanjutkan kembali hingga berakhir pada pukul 11 malam. Mereka pulang ke dorm dengan wajah lelah. Sehun masih tetap menunggu dan mengharapkan perayaan dari membernya. Dia bolak – balik memandang jam tangannya, _**"Sebentar lagi berakhir, apakah hyungdeul benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?"**_, gumam Sehun bersedih. Sehun menghitung mundur detik yang akan menyatakan bahwa hari yang ia nantikan sejak lama, yang pada akhirnya hari itu telah berakhir sudah.

"Aku tidak akan menangis" Sehun bergumam sendiri, sambil mengusap air matanya yang perlahan meluncur membasahi kedua pipinya.

…

Sehun kembali ke sifat aslinya. Sejak kejadian berakhirnya hari istimewanya dengan begitu saja beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun memutuskan untuk melupakan saat yang manurutnya sangat menyakitkan itu. Dia kembali menjadi Oh Sehun maknae EXO yang mempunyai kadar kemanjaan lebih dari rata-rata. Sehun tidak peduli lagi apa kata hyungdeulnya. Dia tetap keras kepala, susah di atur, dan semakin sering merajuk. Entah kenapa Sehun masih saja bisa membuat para hyung mau menurutinya, meskipun tidak semuanya. Itulah kelebihan Sehun.

Baru-baru ini, mereka turut serta dalam konser 'SM TOWN Live Concert' yang digelar di Amerika, dan juga tampil dalam 'Dream Concert'. EXO juga masih akan terus mempromosikan albumnya di program musik lainnya, seperti KBS _'Music Bank'_, MBC _'Music Core'_, dan juga SBS _'Inkigayo'_. Jadwal mereka begitu padat. Meski tetap disibukkan dengan banyak jadwal, Sehun tetap suka mencari-cari perhatian dari mereka. Terkadang member lain mengeluh dengan sikap Sehun, seringkali Sehun dimarahi oleh mereka, tapi sepertinya semua itu tidak berpengaruh banyak untuk Sehun. Sehun menganggap mereka adalah miliknya, dan dia bisa meminta ataupun melakukan apa saja pada hyungdeulnya. Dan anehnya mereka terkadang masih mau mengikuti keinginan Sehun walaupun tidak sesering dulu. Terlihat jelas, ini menunjukkan bahwa mereka masih belum bisa sepenuhnya untuk bersikap tegas terhadap Sehun.

Saat mendapatkan waktu luang, mereka lebih senang berada di dorm daripada harus keluar ke tempat rekreasi. Mereka akan sengaja menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermain game. Biasanya permainan mereka akan sering berakhir dengan Sehun yang akan menginjak kaki Kai saat dia kalah jika sedang berdebat dengan Kai. Ada satu moment, Sehun menginjak sepatu Kai. Sepatu itu kebetulan hadiah ulang tahun dari saudaranya. Karena sepatu itu berwarna putih, sehingga menjadi kotor. Kai langsung marah pada Sehun yang sudah berlari setelah menginjak sepatunya. Akhirnya D.O yang mencuci dan membersihkan sepatu itu untuk Kai. Begitulah kenakalan maknae tersebut.

Seperti halnya saat ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game. Mereka juga bermain game tradisional di dorm, dan ada juga yang bermain sepak bola di luar. Mereka semua menyukai olah raga, tetapi yang paling fanatik adalah Kai. Jadi akan sangat mudah untuk menang jika berada di timnya. Saat game sedang berjalan Sehun dan Kai terlibat berdebatan lagi yang diakhiri dengan teriakan Sehun yang membahana.

"Kkamjooong…! Awas Kau!", teriak Sehun. Kai hanya tersenyum menyeringai, itu membuat Sehun semakin kesal. "Hyung…!", panggil Sehun dia bermaksud mengadu.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Sehunie?", tanya Suho menghampiri.

"Kai tidak berhenti menggangguku, hyung..", rengeknya.

"Kau jangan bohong, Sehun ah!"

"Kau yang memulai duluan, kkamjong!"

"Memangnya aku sudah melakukan apa, huh? Bukankah kau duluan yang menginjak sepatuku?"

"Itu Karena…"

"Karena apa? Karena kau selalu kalah denganku, begitu kan maksudmu?", Kai menjadi lebih kesal. Sehun hanya diam, karena apa yang sudah dikatakan Kai itu memang benar adanya.

Member lain menjadi datang berkerumun menghampiri keributan dua maknae mereka.

"Mengapa diam saja? Apa semua yang aku katakan itu benar, Sehun ah.", tanya Kai lebih memperjelas.

"KAU! Sangat menyebalkan!", teriak Sehun lagi.

"Cukup Sehunie!", sentak Suho."Mengapa kau selalu saja berteriak, huh? Apa dengan begitu akan menyelesaikan perdebatan kalian?", omel Suho lagi.

"Tapi hyung,,"

"Dewasalah sedikit saja, Sehunie. Kami lelah menghadapi sikap mu yang kekanak-kanakan ini. Sudah cukup kau membuat kami menjadi pusing.", jelas Suho yang membuat Sehun diam seketika.

"Sehunie, ingat baik-baik. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, tidak ada yang namanya merajuk dan bermalas-malasan lagi.", Chen ikut menimpali. "Itu benar, Sehun ah.", ucap Tao yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau memang yang paling manja dan susah diatur disini. Sehunie, kau sudah besar, kurangi sifat egoismu itu.", tambah Baekhyun dengan nada lebih pelan.

"Kita tidak pernah bermaksud buruk, Sehunie. Ini demi kebaikanmu, kami ingin kau bisa mengerti.", ucap Luhan ikut menasehati sambil memegang pundak Sehun.

Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, dia hanya berdiri diam dengan kepala masih tertunduk. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Ingin menangis tidak bisa, ingin berteriak sudah tidak sanggup. Dia begitu sibuk menahan sesak di hatinya. Perasaan Sehun terasa sangat sakit.

"Sudah,,sudah,, lebih baik kita makan siang saja sekarang, aku sudah lapar.", Kris tiba-tiba menyelamatkan suasana tegang siang itu.

.

Mereka semua akhirnya makan bersama di meja makan. Suasana begitu hening, tidak ada yang berbicara sampai mereka selesai makan. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, bahkan makanannya pun hanya dimakan beberapa suap saja, dia langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan diam. Semua member yang masih duduk di meja makan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Sepertinya Sehun marah.", D.O berkomentar.

"Kenapa harus marah, bukankah yang kita katakan itu adalah yang sebenarnya?.", Chanyeol ikut berkomentar.

Sementara Sehun di kamarnya hanya duduk dengan wajah yang ditekuk. _**"Hyungdeul keterlaluan! Tidak ada yang membelaku. Apa sebegitu burukkah aku di mata mereka?"**_, rutuknya sendirian yang memang benar-benar tidak sadar akan sifatnya. _**"Kalian juga sudah berjanji pada Appa dan Eommaku untuk selalu menjagaku, mana buktinya? Kalian malah menyerangku..",**_gumam Sehun. Dia menjadi kesal sendiri karenanya.

Setelah merenung cukup lama, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan, _"Baiklah hyungdeul, aku akan menjadi seperti apa yang kalian inginkan."_, gumamnya pelan.

.

Mereka semua minus Sehun berada di ruang keluarga setelah makan siang berakhir, kembali untuk bersantai. Ada yang menonton tv, ada yang bermain game, ada yang hanya berdiskusi biasa.

"Kenapa Sehun tidak keluar kamar juga, apa dia masih marah?", Kai bertanya entah kepada siapa.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja, nanti pasti akan baik sendiri. Sebentar lagi kita akan ke tempat latihan, mau tidak mau dia pasti akan keluar dari kamar.", Kris menjawab dengan pandangan yang masih setia ke depan tv.

"Kita sudah salah. Seharusnya dari awal kita tidak terlalu memanjakannya, bahkan Kai saja yang umurnya tidak beda jauh darinya bisa bersikap lebih dewasa.", Suho berbicara sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang sudah dilakukan oleh Kris.

"Apa yang sudah kita lakukan tadi terhadap Sehun, itu tidak salah kan, hyung?", tanya Baekhyun mencari pembenaran.

…

Sudah pukul 2 siang mereka akan bersiap-siap ke tempat latihan. Semua sudah berkumpul, hanya tinggal Sehun yang masih saja setia di kamarnya. Suho akhirnya kembali untuk memanggil Sehun agar segera bersiap.

"Sehunie,, ayo kita berangkat, yang lain sudah menunggu di luar", Suho hanya memanggil dari luar dia tidak masuk lagi ke kamar.

"…..", tidak ada jawaban.

"Sehunie…."

"…..", Sehun masih belum menjawab.

"Oh Sehun! Kau sedang apa di dalam, huh?", Suho menjadi emosi.

Sehun akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, berjalan melewati Suho tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Suho menatapnya dengan pandangan heran sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Member lain yang sudah menunggu di luar terlihat bosan. Hingga Sehun datang tiba-tiba tanpa bicara dan langsung masuk ke dalam Van exo-k mereka. Yang lain hanya menatapnya dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dengan diam.

Saat mobil sudah mulai berjalan, semua hanya terdiam termasuk pasangan happy virus BaekYeol. Perjalanan cukup jauh, hingga akhirnya Suho tidak tahan untuk berbicara pada maknaenya.

"Sehunie, kau kenapa diam saja? Apa karena masalah tadi?", tanya Suho langsung.

"…" Sehun tetap diam dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar.

"Apa kau bisu? Jika orang sedang bertanya harusnya dijawab. Belajarlah menjadi anak yang bersikap sopan!", ucap Suho dengan nada yang lebih meninggi, membuat tak seorangpun di dalam mobil tersebut berani menyanggahnya. Sang leader jika sudah marah memang seperti ini, mereka semua akan menjadi takut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung…", jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Aku hanya sedang malas berbicara."

Suho menghela nafas, dia tahu Sehun sedang marah dan dia pun kesal dibuatnya. Suho tidak bertanya lagi, dia diam sampai mobil berhenti di parkiran tempat mereka akan latihan. Mereka berdua belas turun dari mobil. Kris menghampiri Suho dan merangkulnya lalu mengajak berjalan bersama ke ruang latihan. Sehun berjalan sendiri, yang lain seakan tak peduli dengan maknae tersebut.

Saat latihan Sehun terlihat tidak bisa fokus sama sekali, dia sering melakukan kesalahan sehingga Kai dan yang lain sering menegurnya.

"Kita istirahat sebentar.", perintah Kris pada yang lainnya. Mereka akhirnya duduk bersama untuk istirahat sejenak sambil minum.

"Sehun ah, kenapa kau melakukan banyak kesalahan hari ini? Kita akan tampil besok..", tanya Kai dengan wajah yang menampakkan raut cemas untuk penampilan mereka besok di Music Bank.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak fokus saja." jawab Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Jika begitu berkonsentrasilah! Kau tidak kasihan pada kami semua, huh? Berapa kali kami harus mengulangi gerakan yang sama dari awal hanya karena kesalahan satu orang?", Kai menjadi emosi.

"Kau ini juga Lead dancer di exo, kenapa bisa kacau begini gerakanmu?", Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Sehunie, untuk malam ini saja tolong jangan menjadi egois, bekerjasamalah.", ujar Suho dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Mianhe,, aku tidak sengaja", jawab sehun enteng.

…

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melanjutkan latihan. Latihan kali ini sampai malam. Semakin lama berlangsung latihan mereka, tidak membuat perubahan apapun pada Sehun, dia tetap saja melakukan kesalahan.

"Sudahlah Sehun ah, kau tak usah ikut latihan lagi!" bentak Kai saking kesalnya.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk saja, daripada mengganggu.", Tao menambahkan.

"Hei..hei.. kalian tidak perlu emosi begitu. Aku tahu, kita semua sudah cukup lelah hari ini. Biarkan Sehunie beristirahat saja.", jelas Kris dengan sabar. "Sehunie, kau duduk saja.", perintah Kris lembut.

Sehun akhirnya berhenti ikut latihan, dia berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan duduk sendiri. Yang lain hanya memandangnya saja, tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Selang beberapa waktu latihan masih berjalan, Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia datang menghampiri Sehun yang duduk sendiri, "Sehunie,, ada apa denganmu, hm? Kenapa hari ini kau berbeda sekali? Ceritakan pada ku, apa ada yang kau pikirkan?", Luhan mencoba bertanya dengan baik-baik pada dongsaeng manjanya itu.

Sehun tetap menunduk tidak menjawab. Luhan masih sabar menunggu agar Sehun berbicara. Perlahan terdengar isakan kecil yang keluar. Luhan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Tampak penasaran, Luhan mencoba melihat wajah Sehun.

"Sehunie, kau menangis?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Duizhang suka bermain boneka? Ajaib sekali kan,, hehehe… :D #ilovemydiuzhangkris

Kalau tidak salah, ada yang minta moment KrisKai kemarin. Sudah baca kan.. tapi mianhae hanya sedikit. :D

Ini hanyalah fanfict ya.. jangan menganggap semua karakter mereka disini adalah yang sebenarnya.

Bagaimana menurut kalian, apa jln ceritanya bosenin? Kecepatan? Kelamaan? Tidak menarik? Atau jika ada yg menarik bisa disebutin dibagian mananya?

Harap maklum ya saya author baru, sering tidak pede dengan tulisan sendiri, Hehehe… :D #curhat

Yang membuat saya semangat menulis adalah membaca review dari chingudeul. Ayoo.. berikan komentar kalian.. hehehe.. :D

Kalau ada yang baru membaca ff ini, masih boleh kok ngereview chapter sebelum2nya :D

Oya, Kemarin ada yang menanyakan facebook saya, bisa add disini : www dot facebook dot com/chingu dot belle

Okeh, segitu dulu dari saya Belle Ken/Belle Bell

khamsahamnida… ^_^

.

.

.

Balasan review chapter 3 :

**SehunNubbleTea1294** : udah dibaca kan? Mudah2an suka..

**sehunnoona** : lanjut kan…. Kalau chapter ini gimana? Jangan bosen ya.. ingat direview hehe..

**HilmaExotics** : sekali2 sehun dihukum, gak usah dirayain ultahnya biar tau rasa dia, hehehee… :D

**Kyukaa** : sedih,, aku sangat sedih jika ingat Kris.. tapi tidak apa2, saya selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk EXO dan Wu Yi Fan

**urikaihun** : hayooo… hyungdeul apain maknaenya hayoo…? Hehe…..

**DiraLeeXiOh** : hehe… sehun sembuh kok makin nakal ya? EXO harus tetap bersinar, dan Wuyifan akan selalu di hati saya,, hehehe..

**dyayuda** : Hehe..gomawo. oya, iyagi..salah satu author favoritku. Aku terinspirasi pd slh satu karyanya, tp aku gak tau semua karyanya yg lain. Ini karena aku menyukai maknae suju dan exo. Mungkin maksud ceritanya sama, ingin membuat maknae menjadi dewasa. Tapi isi cerita berbeda kok. Cingu udah baca kan,, Okeh, Jangan lupa review chapter 4 ya… :D

**May Angelf** : Oke,, kita next…. jangan lupa direview ch.4 ya…

: moment Krishun? Harap bersabar ya… :D

: gpp.. makasih udah direview..

**sfsclouds** : mereka memang maknae bandel, hehe.. okeh, lanjutt….. :D

**Oh Sera Land** : hoho.. saat itu tenggorokan Sehun sedang bermasalah. Tapi gpp, dia sehat kok Hehe,, benar "kehidupan masing2 nanti", tapi Kris sudah khawatir dari sekarang. Abisnya Sehun kelewat manja begitu sih… mungkin Kris takut Sehun gak bisa mandiri selamanya kali ya,. Hehehe…

**Kaihun** : sippp… next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Extraordinary Maknae**

**Genre : Brothership, family**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Semua member EXO**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,hehe**

**Warning : Typos dimana-mana**

**.**

_Selamat membaca,,,, ^^_

.

.

"_Sehunie, kau menangis?"_

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

Sehun semakin menunduk, dia tidak ingin Luhan melihat wajahnya. Entah mengapa dia merasakan sesak di hatinya. Sehun sudah berusaha bersikap seperti biasa, tetapi semakin hari dia tidak bisa menahan. Perasaannya begitu sakit, tak pernah ia sangka hyungdeul bisa bersikap seperti ini. Bahkan mereka tega melupakan hari bahagianya.

Luhan langsung merangkul pundak Sehun. Dia menghusap punggung Sehun. "Kita punya waktu untuk latihan hanya sebentar, jadi wajar saja Jongin seperti itu dan kita semua pun merasa cukup stress dan lelah.", ujar Luhan memberikan pengertian pada Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, hyung..", jawab Sehun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Hei,, jangan menangis.. kau ini sudah besar kenapa masih cengeng, hm?". Yang lain hanya menatap dengan penuh tanya. Luhan sangat mengerti perasaan Sehun, sebenarnya dia tidak tega, tetapi dia sudah berjanji untuk membuat Sehun bisa menjadi lebih bertanggung jawab pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun akhirnya berhenti menangis, dia mengusap kasar sisa air matanya. "Hyung, aku akan kembali ke dorm saja.", ucapnya pada Luhan dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Sehunie, kita pulang bersama saja.", cegah Luhan dan menarik tangan Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan pegangan Luhan pada tangannya. "Aku akan naik taxi saja.", jawabnya lalu berjalan.

"Hei Sehunie! Kau mau kemana?", teriak Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Musik kemudian dimatikan, mereka semua memandang ke arah Sehun.

Sehun berhenti, "Aku akan kembali ke dorm duluan.", jawabnya.

"Mengapa begitu? Apa kau tidak enak badan?", tanya Lay khawatir.

"Sehunie, sebaiknya kita pulang bersama, kita akan makan malam dulu sebelum kembali ke dorm", ucap Xiumin agar Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sudahlah,, biarkan saja dia dengan keras kepalanya. Toh dia sudah besar, sudah bisa membeli makan sendiri jika lapar." Suho yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya menumpahkan kekesalannya. Sebagai leader Suho sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik demi kenyamanan membernya. Tapi ada saat-saat dimana sang leader merasa tertekan dengan tanggung jawab yang dia pegang. Dan wajar saja saat ini Suho bisa berbicara lebih kasar dari biasanya karena dia sudah cukup lelah dengan kejadian hari ini. Beruntung Kris selalu ada untuk membantunya menyelesaikan setiap masalah yang datang. Sementara yang lain hanya diam mendengarnya.

Sehun tetap melanjutkan jalannya dengan pikiran yang tidak karuan. Hingga sampai pada pintu keluar, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahan pundaknya dari belakang. Sehun pun akhirnya membalikkan badannya,

"Kita kembali ke dorm bersama.", perintah Kris sambil menatap Sehun intens.

"Tapi hyung…", bantahnya.

"Kita datang bersama, kita pulang juga bersama.", sekali lagi sang duizhang berbicara tegas.

Jika sudah begini, Sehun sudah tidak bisa membantah apapun lagi. Kris mengajaknya kembali, mereka duduk berdua tanpa bicara lagi. Kris memang terkenal sebagai leader dengan gaya coolnya, tidak berbicara banyak, tetapi saat bertindak dia begitu tegas. Sehingga para member akan menurutinya. Kris termasuk leader yang sangat peduli pada groupnya. Dia akan selalu menyikapi masalah secara dewasa.

"Ayo kita akhiri latihan hari ini, aku rasa sudah cukup.", titah Suho pada yang lainnya.

"Kita makan malam dulu.", ajak Kris pada semua.

Mereka kemudian mengambil masing-masing kotak yang berisi makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh staff sebelum latihan. Akhirnya mereka makan bersama di tempat latihan. Sehun yang duduk diantara Kris dan Luhan terlihat seperti tidak berselera dengan makanannya. Kotak makannya belum dibuka samasekali.

"Kenapa Sehunie, mengapa tidak kau makan makananmu?", tanya Luhan yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan Sehun.

"Aku belum lapar, hyung.", jawabnya pelan.

"Siang tadi kau makan sedikit sekali, apa sampai sekarang masih belum lapar juga?", Luhan mulai cerewet.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera saja.", jawab Sehun malas.

Kris mulai terusik dengan perdebatan kecil antara hyung dan dongsaeng yang tak bisa dipisahkan tersebut. "Tenagamu sudah cukup terkuras hari ini, makan sedikit saja, Sehunie.", ucapnya.

"Tidak mau.", Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku minum saja.", tambahnya. Kris dan Luhan sudah tidak bisa memaksa lagi jika Sehun seperti itu.

…

Semua member kembali ke dorm bersama setelah menyelesaikan makan malam di tempat latihan. Sampai di dorm, mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat.

Saat tengah malam Sehun masih tetap terjaga, dia merasa hari ini memang cukup membuat hatinya tak tenang. Sehun sadar, banyak kesalahan yang sudah dia lakukan dalam satu hari ini. Mulai dari menginjak sepatu Kai dan menuduhnya yang macam-macam, tidak menjawab ucapan Suho, dan melakukan kesalahan yang berulang-ulang saat latihan tadi.

Itu semua terjadi di luar keinginan Sehun. Mereka yang biasanya menganggap sifat Sehun yang seperti itu adalah hal biasa, justru sekarang dijadikan masalah. Sehun benar-benar belum siap dengan kenyataan yang ia alami, sehingga Sehun merasakan takut. Dia tidak bisa fokus dan tenang dalam melakukan apapun. Sehun berharap saat tampil besok, semua akan berjalan lancar. _**"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian."**_, gumamnya sebelum terlelap.

.

Mereka tengah bersiap-siap untuk penampilan dalam acara Music Bank Seoul hari ini. Semua terlihat begitu sibuk menyiapkan keperluan yang harus mereka bawa ke lokasi acara. Sehun yang biasanya selalu diingatkan dan selalu dibantu menyiapkan keperluannya sendiri, sekarang terlihat sibuk. Dia melakukannya sendiri. Semua member tidak ada yang bertanya, karena mereka juga sedang disibukkan dengan menyiapkan keperluan masing-masing.

"Sehunie, kau sudah minum vitaminmu?", tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Jangan lupa jaketmu.", Luhan kembali mengingatkan. Luhan tidak akan tega untuk benar-benar mengabaikan Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Semua sudah lengkap, hyung.", jawab Sehun akhirnya.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di lokasi acara. Saat sedang menunggu di backstage, Kai dan Tao menghampiri Sehun. "Sehun ah, Jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan hari ini.", kata Kai dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat.

"Aku tahu." jawab Sehun datar.

Kris dan Luhan memperhatikan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh maknae mereka. Kris masih cukup bersabar melihatnya dan Luhan seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan Sehun, terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

Suho memanggil para membernya, "Semua, ayo kita berkumpul sebentar", akhirnya mereka semua menghampiri Suho dan Kris yang sedari tadi sudah siap disampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan tampil, lakukan yang terbaik. Hari ini pasti akan berjalan lancar, jika kita semua saling bekerja sama. Aku harap tidak melihat hal yang sama seperti saat latihan kemarin.", tegas Kris. Dia memang terkenal dengan sikap Perfectionisnya. Kris menuntut profesionalitas pada setiap member. Itu menyebabkan semua menjadi semakin tegang saat mereka akan naik ke stage.

"Aku mengharapkan kerja sama yang baik dari kalian semua. Aku percaya kita pasti bisa. Kita kuat saat kita bersama, karena We Are One!", ucap sang leader Suho memberi semangat pada membernya. Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju stage.

…

Ketegangan mereka berakhir. Penampilan Exo berjalan dengan lancar, meskipun terjadi sedikit insiden kecil yang dialami maknae mereka. Karena stage yang begitu licin, tanpa disengaja kaki Sehun bergerak diluar kendalinya sehingga membuat Sehun hampir terjatuh saat melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Kai. Kai yang saat itu berada dekat dengan Sehun langsung menarik tangannya dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Tanpa disadari Kai memang khawatir pada Sehun. Sehun tetap bertahan dengan menampilkan yang terbaik, meskipun pergelangan kakinya terasa sedikit nyeri. Beruntung insiden kecil itu tidak berpengaruh banyak. Tidak sedikit penggemar yang mengkhawatirkannya. Mereka tampil dengan professional hingga selesai.

Sehun dan member lain kembali ke backstage. Mereka semua duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan untuk beristirahat. Sehun yang awalnya terlihat baik-baiknya saja saat kembali ke backstage, tiba-tiba meringis memegangi kakinya seperti sedang menahan sakit. Lay yang memperhatikannya dari tadi langsung menghampiri Sehun.

"Gwenchana, Sehunie?", Lay bertanya sambil memegang pundak Sehun. Sehun sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Nan Gwenchana, Hyung." Jawabnya sebisa mungkin.

"Ini minum dulu, sebentar lagi kita akan kembali ke dorm." Lay berdiri sambil mengangsurkan minuman untuk Sehun.

"Gomawo, hyung", Sehun menerima minuman yang diberikan Lay. Lay hanya tersenyum lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana, hyung?", belum sempat Lay duduk, D.O sudah tidak sabar menyodorkan pertanyaan tentang Sehun. Karena sebagian member menyaksikan kejadian tadi.

"Sepertinya kakinya terkilir, tapi dia mengatakan baik-baik saja." Jawab Lay dengan nada yang khawatir pada dongsaengnya itu.

"_**Sudah ku duga akan seperti itu. Anak itu memang keras kepala sekali. Tapi kenapa hari ini dia terlihat berbeda?"**_, D.O bergumam sendiri.

Sementara yang lainnya terlihat cukup kelelahan, tidak begitu banyak obrolan dari mereka. Hari ini berjalan lancar, mereka cukup puas terutama sang duizhang.

"Sebelum kembali ke dorm, aku ingin mengatakan terimakasih untuk kerja keras hari ini, kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik", ucap Sang Leader Suho yang diberikan anggukan setuju oleh Kris. Semua menyambut dengan senyuman.

…

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke dorm. Selama berjalan menuju parkiran Sehun hanya diam, dia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja saat berjalan agar tidak ada yang curiga. Hingga sampai dorm Sehun masih berusaha berjalan dengan normal, meskipun keringat dingin sudah mengucur dari wajahnya karena menahan sakit. Saat sampai di kamarnya, Sehun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang dengan nafas sedikit lebih lega.

"Bersihkan dirimu dulu, Sehunie,, jangan langsung tidur." Perintah Luhan. Sementara D.O sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"hm", Hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Sehun. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya bergegas untuk mandi.

.

Malam menjelang, semua member sudah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Sementara Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, masih saja terjaga diranjangnya. Dia merasakan sakit yang begitu sangat pada pergelangan kakinya. Sehun sudah tak tahan, dia berjalan keluar kamar dengan menyeret kakinya menuju ruang utama. Sehun sedikit mengendap agar tidak membangunkan yang lainnya. Saat sampai pada sofa besar tersebut, ia duduk sendiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Karena Sehun memang tidak tahu apa yang harus dia gunakan untuk mengobati kakinya. Sehun berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Sehun akan menghubungi seseorang.

Suho terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia merasakan tenggorokannya sedikit kering dan Suho lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya berencana mengambil minuman ke dapur. Saat sudah membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mendengar ada suara di luar, tepatnya di ruang utama.

"Tidak perlu, eomma.. Mereka semua sudah tertidur."

"…."

"Eomma, tolong jangan beritahu mereka. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

"…."

"Aku tidak ingin mereka merasa terbebani olehku.", jawabnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Tanpa disadari Sehun, Suho sudah memperhatikannya. Dia mendengar bagaimana Sehun berbicara dengan eommanya. Sehun tidak berubah, dia masih seorang anak yang manja terhadap eommanya. Dan sepertinya sifat itu tidak akan bisa dihilangkan. Suho bisa memakluminya karena Sehun juga maknae dalam keluarganya. Suho tahu appa dan eomma Sehun sangat protektif terhadap Sehun, karena memang Sehun mudah sekali sakit. Hari ini dia berusaha terlihat mandiri di depan semua member karena tidak ingin dianggap kekanak-kanakan dan menyusahkan lagi, tapi ternyata saat berhadapan dengan eommanya dia masihlah anak kecil yang butuh pelukan hangat orang tua. Suho menjadi merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya dan member lain terhadap Sehun.

Sehun berjalan terseok sedikit menyeret kakinya menuju dapur. Suho yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya masih tetap memperhatikan Sehun, _**"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?"**_, gumamnya sendiri ingin tahu. Dia melihat Sehun kerepotan memegangi baskom yang berisi air sambil berjalan ke arah sofa. Sehun hampir terjatuh lagi, dan untungnya Lay dengan sigap datang membantunya.

"Hyung,,", panggil Sehun sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa hyung bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan ke dapur, tiba-tiba aku melihatmu membawa baskom dan hampir terjatuh, langsung saja aku berlari ke arah mu.", Lay terdiam sejenak memperhatikan barang bawaan Sehun.

"Kakimu masih sakit?", tanya Lay akhirnya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, hyung..", jawab Sehun salah tingkah.

"Jangan berbohong.", Lay mengambil alih baskom yang dipegang Sehun dan menuntun Sehun berjalan ke arah sofa.

"Hyung…"

"Kau duduk saja, biar aku yang mengompresnya." Lay memeras handuk lalu mengompres kaki Sehun tanpa mendengar bantahan dari Sehun. Lay melakukannya dengan sangat telaten, dia memberi sedikit pijatan kecil sehingga Sehun menjadi meringis menahan sakitnya.

Suho yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, akhirnya datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kalau sakit katakan saja, jangan menahannya,, kakimu menjadi bengkak begini bagaimana mungkin tidak sakit.", Omel Suho sambil melihat kaki Sehun.

"Hyung, kau belum tidur?"

"Aku.. mengkhawatirkanmu.", jawab Suho dengan sedikit ragu, meskipun memang seperti itu perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, kau kembalilah tidur. Dan Lay hyung juga, sini aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kalian istirahatlah duluan, aku akan menyusul ke kamar setelah ini selesai." Sehun mengambil handuk yang dipegang Lay. Lay dan Suho saling berpandangan heran, _**" apa yang terjadi dengan uri maknae? kenapa menjadi seperti ini?"**_ Begitulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua. Mereka tidak bisa lagi memaksa untuk membantu Sehun, jika Sehun sudah menjadi keras kepala begini. Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke kamar masing-masing setelah Suho dan Lay mengambil minumannya ke dapur. Mereka meninggalkan Sehun yang sesekali masih meringis menahan sakit dikakinya.

Saat sudah berada dalam kamarnya, Suho duduk termenung di ranjangnya. Dia terlihat berpikir. _**"Anak itu berbeda sekali hari ini, dia tidak banyak bicara. Apa memang dia sudah berubah? Kenapa aku justru merasa aneh saat dia tidak manja? Terasa ada yang kurang,,,"**_, Suho jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri.

…

Pagi hari dorm sudah terdengar begitu ramai. Sebagian member terlihat bercanda riang, beberapa diantara mereka hanya duduk diam sambil menunggu manajer hyung datang untuk menjemput. Hari ini exo akan melakukan rekaman di salah satu acara Youngstreet Radio Interview. "Kalian yang mempunyai jadwal lain setelah rekaman hari ini, tolong persiapkan semua keperluan kalian. Kita akan berangkat bersama setelah rekaman berakhir nanti.", titah Suho.

"Kami sudah siap.", jawab Luhan mewakilkan Xiumin, Lay, Chen dan D.O yang memang mempunyai jadwal lebih padat dari yang lain hari ini bersama dengan sang leader juga.

"Baiklah, manajer hyung sudah tiba. Kita berangkat sekarang.", ucap Suho setelah menerima pesan dari manajer mereka melalui ponselnya, dan mereka semua akhirnya berangkat menuju lokasi acara.

.

Sebelum acara dimulai mereka masih saja bisa membuat gaduh tempat rekaman tersebut. Mereka bertingkah layaknya di dalam dorm. Terutama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu hiperaktif. Ada Chen, Kai dan Tao yang juga ikut bertingkah konyol. Xiumin dan Luhan sibuk mengambil gambar lewat ponsel mereka, dan sisanya mereka hanya diam saja. Mungkin karena tegang sebelum acara dimulai. Karena biasanya sang leader akan paling banyak berbicara, yang mungkin saja dua leader ini sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pemandu acara nanti. Sedangkan Lay, D.O dan Sehun hanya duduk diam.

Belakangan ini Sehun memang banyak sekali berubah, hari ini di acara radio Youngstreet, dia terlihat sedikit berbicara dan tidak banyak bertingkah. Di samping karena kakinya belum begitu sembuh, Sehun memang sedang memaksakan diri untuk menghadiri acara ini. Dia tidak mau mengatakan pada hyungdeulnya jika tubuhnya sedang tidak sehat saat ini. Sehun hanya diam, ia tetap sibuk untuk memfokuskan dirinya sendiri, berharap acara hari ini berlangsung dengan cepat. Sesekali Lay dan D.O mengajaknya berbincang agar Sehun tidak merasa sendirian.

.

Acara pun dimulai, pemandu acara meminta EXO memperkenalkan diri. "WE ARE ONE, annyeong haseyo EXO imnida" ucap mereka berdua dua belas dengan suara yang lantang. Setelah itu mereka diminta untuk memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Acara berlangsung dengan lancar, dimulai dengan pertanyaan tentang comeback EXO, hingga ke bagian personal talent serta kebiasaan yang dilakukan masing-masing dari member dan yang terakhir pemandu acara memberikan game pada mereka.

Saat game berakhir, untuk menutup acara sang pemandu meminta dua orang leader Suho dan Kris untuk saling memberikan kesan bagaimana sosok satu sama lain yang sama-sama menempati posisi sebagai leader selama ini. Dimulai dari Suho, ia mengatakan "Kris adalah satu-satunya temanku dari Kanada. Dia adalah teman China-Kanada yang kumiliki. Ketika aku belajar bahasa Inggris, Kris banyak membantuku. Ia berkata untuk membayarnya 50.000 Won per jam untuk mengajariku.", jelas Suho sambil berpura menatap Kris dengan pandangan marah. Ekspresi itu membuat member lain tertawa melihatnya.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan,"Dia adalah teman yang baik. Karena dia adalah leader EXO-M, ketika kami berpromosi sebagai satu tim EXO, dia menjadi kekuatan besar bagiku. Kris tidak pernah menentang apapun yang aku katakan dan tidak pernah mengeluarkan saran yang menentang. Terima kasih untuk mempercayaiku dan kerena dia memiliki banyak pengetahuan, aku rasa dia dapat diandalkan.", Suho mengatakan itu dengan sepenuh hati, itu membuat Kris tersenyum padanya.

Selanjutnya giliran Kris mengungkapkan bagaimana sosok Suho di matanya. Kris mengatakan "Aku sangat menyukai Suho. Dia sangat baik dan menjaga para member. Kami berpromosi sebagai dua belas member di Korea dan karena aku adalah orang luar atau asing, aku lemah di bahasa Korea. Suho telah banyak membantuku. Walaupun dia satu tahun lebih muda dariku, dia adalah teman yang baik. Melihat bagaimana kami melewati masa trainee yang lama bersama, kami menjadi teman yang baik. Terimakasih untuk selalu bisa menjadi guardian bagi kami. Jangan Khawatir, kita akan selalu melangkah bersama.", ungkapnya sang duizhang yang untuk pertama kalinya berbicara cukup lantang hingga menyebabkan suasana haru diruangan tersebut.

Suho kemudian kembali menambahkan, "Menjaga dan melindungi memberdeul adalah tugas kita berdua. Terutama pengawasan untuk maknae line kita, sepertinya mereka masih membutuhkan didikan lebih keras lagi.", ujarnya sambil memandang maknaenya dengan senyuman evil.

"Aku setuju." Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum lalu mereka berdua mengakhirinya dengan berhigh five. Di sebelah mereka ada Tao dan Kai mendelik kearah dua leader tersebut tanpa bersuara, menandakan jika mereka tak terima. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak ikut melayangkan protes seperti Tao dan Kai.

.

Rekaman berakhir sekitar pukul satu siang. Sebagian member melanjutkan ke jadwal mereka berikutnya, dan sebagian lagi kembali ke dorm. Saat perjalanan ke dorm, Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao, Kai dan Sehun berada dalam satu mobil. Sehun merasakan kebas pada kakinya karena dia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan. Terlihat pergelangan kakinya semakin bengkak dan memerah. Tetapi Sehun berusaha mengabaikan itu dengan mencoba bersandar lebih nyaman dan memejamkan matanya. Kris yang duduk disebelahnya sudah memperhatikan sikap Sehun selama acara tadi.

"Sehunie, apa kakimu sudah diobati?", tanya Kris tanpa berbasa basi lagi.

Sehun membuka matanya kembali, "Sudah hyung.", jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa terlihat semakin merah? Ini pasti sangat sakit,", ucap Kris, tangannya bersiap memegang kaki Sehun.

Sehun dengan sigap menahan tangan Kris agar tidak menyentuh kakinya, "Ini tidak apa-apa hyung, nanti pasti sembuh dengan sendirinya.", ujarnya kemudian. Sehun lalu kembali dengan posisi semula, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa begitu berat hingga dia ingin selalu memejamkan matanya.

Kris kemudian menoleh dan memperhatikan Sehun lebih jelas. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Saat tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun tadi, Kris merasakan ada hawa panas yang muncul.

Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, tangan Kris menyentuh kening Sehun. Membuat Sehun kemudian membuka matanya terkejut.

"Hyung.."

"Kau demam.", ucap Kris tenang. "Ini pasti karena kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Lain kali jika sudah tidak kuat, katakan saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja.", jawab Sehun masih saja berdalih.

"Baik-baik saja, bagaimana! Kau tidak tahu wajahmu seperti apa saat ini?", Kris meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar…"

"Sudah! Kau tidur saja. Nanti akan aku bangunkan jika sudah sampai dorm.", perintah Kris tegas namun wajahnya begitu khawatir.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun akhirnya tertidur. Tanpa sengaja Sehun tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada bahu Kris. Kris kemudian membenarkan posisi Sehun agar lebih nyaman dengan tetap membiarkannya bersandar di bahunya. Kris kembali memegang kening Sehun dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Demam Sehun semakin tinggi, keringat dingin juga mengalir dari wajahnya. Kris kemudian mengelapnya dengan selembar tissue.

Empat member lainnya tengah sibuk dengan kegitan masing-masing. Tidak banyak perbincangan, ada yang tertidur dan ada yang mendengarkan musik. mereka tidak begitu memperhatikan kearah dimana Kris dan Sehun yang memang duduk paling belakang.

…

"Sehunie, kita sudah sampai. Ayo bangun.", Kris membangunkan Sehun saat mereka sudah sampai dorm.

"ehh..", Sehun melenguh. "Ayo kita turun, kau harus segera beristirahat.", ajak Kris.

Saat Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia merasakan kepalanya begitu berat. Hingga keseimbangan Sehun menjadi oleng, dia terjatuh duduk kembali dengan tangan memegangi kepalanya.

"Hei.. Sehunie, kau baik-baik saja?", teriak Kris panik. Membuat pandangan yang lainnya tertuju pada Sehun.

"Ada apa hyung? Sehunie kenapa?", tanya Chanyeol. Yang lainnya memperhatikan Sehun dengan lekat.

"Gwenchana, hyung.", jawab Sehun sebisanya.

"Dia demam.", jawab Kris pada mereka. "Tao ah, jonginie, tolong bawa barang-barang ku dan Sehunie masuk.", titah sang duizhang.

"Chanyeol ah, bantu aku memapahnya.", perintah Kris pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun membantu membawa barang-barang Chanyeol. Mereka tidak ditemani oleh manajer hyung. Mereka hanya diantar oleh salah seorang staff SM yang kemudian dengan segera kembali ke kantor SM setelahnya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, hyung.", ucap Sehun lemah. Dia melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol dan Kris yang sudah bersiap akan memapahnya. Sehun sudah berjanji tidak akan membebani mereka. Dia berjalan sendiri masuk ke dorm, berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Meski tubuhnya sudah mulai menggigil, dan pergelangan kaki yang semakin parah.

Member lain mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah khawatir. Hingga Sehun sampai di kamarnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Kris dan yang lainnya ikut masuk ke kamar Sehun.

"Sehunie, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit, ne?", bujuk Kris.

"Tidak. Aku akan tidur sebentar, nanti pasti akan membaik.", ujarnya keras kepala.

"Kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu.", Baekhyun beranjak.

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak ingin apapun. Aku hanya ingin tidur.", jawabnya sambil memejamkan mata, dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu lengan.

Mereka semua terheran melihat sikap maknaenya. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan apapun lagi setelah itu. Kris menyelimutinya lalu mereka membiarkan Sehun untuk tidur dan meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar. Saat mereka sudah menutup pintu kamar Sehun, Sehun membuka matanya kembali. Tanpa disadari air matanya telah menetes begitu saja.

…

Hari sudah menjelang petang, Sehun terbangun setelah mendengar suara yang berisik di luar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan happy virus BaekYeol yang melakukannya. Sehun belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda telah membaik setelah beristirahat tadi. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan lemas, tetapi dia berusaha untuk terlihat tetap kuat di depan yang lainnya. Sehun akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya akan keluar kamar, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan pusing. Sehun kembali duduk menunggu sampai rasa pusingnya mereda. _**"Kenapa aku harus sakit disaat seperti ini? Aku benci begini!"**_, gumamnya sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal. Sehun tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan hyungdeulnya. Setelah merasa pusingnya mereda, dia kembali beranjak untuk keluar.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Saat melewati ruang tengah, terlihat Kris dan Tao yang sedang bersantai di depan televisi sambil bergurau. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai sedang asik bermain game.

"Kau baru bangun, Sehunie? Apa kau masih demam? Bagaimana dengan kakimu?", tanya Kris. Dia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan maknaenya saat ini. Sementara Tao hanya diam saja, dia juga ikut memperhatikan Sehun yang berjalan begitu berhati-hati dan pelan sekali.

"Sudah lebih baik, hyung.", Sehun menampakkan senyumnya ke arah mereka berdua sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku rasa Sehunie berbohong, hyung.", ucap Tao sedikit berbisik.

"Maksudmu?" Kris menjadi bingung.

Kai yang juga memperhatikan Sehun sejak keluar kamarnya, akhirnya meninggalkan permainannya bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia menghampiri Kris dan Tao, "Sepertinya Sehunie masih sakit, hyung. Kau lihatkan wajahnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya?", ucap Kai lalu ikut duduk di sofa bersama mereka.

.

Chanyeol datang ke dapur, dia melihat Sehun sedang duduk di meja makan. Chanyeol hanya diam saja, dia membuka lemari es untuk mengambil makanan, tapi sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Sehun. Dia memperhatikan Sehun yang juga tetap diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun. "Kami semua sudah makan. Hanya kau saja yang belum.", kata Chanyeol lalu mengambil makanan yang ada di atas lemari es. "ini, Kris hyung tadi membelikannya untuk kita.", ucapnya lagi sambil memberikan makanan itu untuk Sehun.

"Gomawo, hyung.", jawab Sehun pelan sambil menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Kau masih terlihat belum sehat. Makanlah.. setelah itu beristirahat kembali.", ujar Chanyeol lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan kembali bermain game bersama Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datang Baekhyun ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Dia melihat Sehun masih duduk dengan makanan yang masih tersisa cukup banyak. "Sehunie, jangan biasakan menyisakan makanan, itu tidak baik. Ayo habiskan. Agar kau lebih bertenaga.", titahnya dengan nada menasehati. Tangannya masih sibuk mengambil minuman.

"Aku sudah kenyang, hyung.", jawab Sehun. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuang sisa makanannya ke tempat sampah. Baekhyun masih berdiri di sana sambil memperhatikan Sehun.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?", tanya Baekhyun menampakkan wajah khawatir.

"Sudah tidak lagi.", jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun. Sehun lalu mencuci piring yang dia gunakan makan tadi. Baekhyun masih belum bisa percaya dengan sikap maknaenya.

"Sudah.. tinggalkan saja piringnya di sana. Nanti biar aku saja yang mencucinya.", kata Baekhyun, dia tidak tega juga melihat Sehun begini.

"Aku bisa sendiri hyung, tenang saja.", jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun memperhatikan tangan Sehun yang sedikit bergetar saat sedang mengeringkan tangannya setelah mencuci piring tadi. "Sehunie, apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanyanya lagi sambil menghampiri Sehun lebih dekat.

"Maksud hyung apa?", tanya Sehun sambil menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Itu,, mengapa tanganmu gemetaran begitu? Apa kau kedinginan? Lebih baik kau duduk dulu, biar aku buatkan minuman hangat.", cerca Baekhyun terlihat sekali jika dia begitu khawatir.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja.", ucap Sehun tenang sambil tersenyum. "Kau lanjutkan saja permainanmu bersama Chanyeol hyung. Aku akan kembali ke kamar.", lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan dapur lebih dulu.

Sehun berjalan pelan akan kembali ke kamarnya, Kris yang masih duduk bersama Tao dan Kai diruang tengah tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Sehunie, berikan kompres pada kakimu.", perintah Kris. Sehun berhenti sebentar dan hanya memberikan anggukan lalu kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu Sehunie,,", panggil Kris lagi dan menghampiri Sehun yang sudah cukup jauh dari mereka. Kris memperhatikan Sehun dengan lekat.

"Ada apa hyung? Aku akan mengompresnya di kamar saja." Jawab sehun dengan pandangan sendu.

"Apa kau sudah makan, hm? Kau masih demam? Kenapa wajahmu semakin pucat?", tanya Kris dengan nada khawatir. Kris baru saja akan memegang kening Sehun untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, langsung ditepis oleh Sehun. "Aku baik-baik saja hyung.. jangan khawatir." jawabnya lemas dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali ke kamar.

Baru beberapa langkah Sehun berjalan menjauhi Kris yang ternyata masih memperhatikannya dari belakang, tiba-tiba saja Sehun kembali merasakan pusing pada kepalanya, semua terasa berputar. Sehun memegangi kepalanya. Karena tidak tahan lagi, dia akhirnya berpegangan pada dinding masih berusaha agar tetap tersadar. Kris yang melihatnya langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehunie..! Gwencana, Sehunie?", tanya Kris panik. Sehun masih merasakan pusing, dia tidak bisa menjawab Kris. Kris mencoba membantu Sehun, dia memegangi badan Sehun yang bergetar.

"Demammu semakin tinggi, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit saja.", Kris membantu Sehun untuk berdiri agar bisa kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tidak hyung..", jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sehun sudah merasa tidak kuat lagi, dia terlihat begitu lemas dan sudah tidak bertenaga.

"Tao ah…! Jonginie…!", panggil Kris pada mereka dengan sedikit berteriak.

Tao dan Kai akhirnya datang. Mereka melihat Kris masih memegangi Sehun yang sedang bersandar pada dinding. "Sehunie kenapa hyung?", tanya Tao.

"Dia demam tinggi, kalian tolong membawanya ke kamar. Aku akan menelpon Dokter.", perintah Kris. Tao dan Kai kemudian memapah Sehun, mengajaknya kembali ke kamar lalu membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

"Baekhyunie, tolong ambilkan air dan handuk kecil.", perintah Kris saat dia akan menelpon Dokter.

"Untuk apa, hyung?", tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Sehunie, demamnya tak kunjung turun sejak siang tadi."

"Apa?", Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut.

…

"Jika kau sakit katakan, jangan diam saja.", ujar Baekhyun sambil mengompres kening Sehun setelah berada di kamarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya pusing biasa.", jawabnya masih saja membantah.

"Hyung, mengapa dokternya belum datang juga?", tanya Kai pada Kris yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk menghubungi dokter.

"Entahlah, panggilanku tidak dijawab. Apa sebaiknya kita membawanya ke rumah sakit saja.", sarannya pada yang lain.

Sehun bangun dari ranjangnya, meski tubuhnya dapat ia rasakan bisa ambruk kapan saja, tetapi Sehun tetap mencoba terlihat kuat di depan mereka. "Tidak perlu hyung, aku akan beristirahat di dorm saja. Kalian semua kembalilah ke kamar. Aku sudah besar, sudah bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Kalian tidak perlu terlalu cemas. Terimakasih kalian sudah memperhatikanku hari ini.", jawabnya lirih. Mereka berlima menjadi tertegun mendengar ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sehun.

Beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening. Mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, apa yang mereka inginkan, sudah Sehun turuti. Perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan mulai bermunculan di hati mereka. Hingga keheningan itu sirna setelah suara kesakitan terdengar.

"Uhuk..uhuk..", Sehun tiba-tiba terbatuk, ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak.

"Sehunie,,", panggil mereka berlima bersamaan dengan nada cemas.

"Ughh…", rintihnya tetap memegangi dadanya dengan badan semakin membungkuk menahan sakit. Mereka menghampiri Sehun dengan perasaan cemas dan panik yang sudah tidak bisa ditutupi lagi. "Sehunie.. jangan keras kepala lagi!", sentak Kris lalu memegangi tubuh Sehun.

Sepertinya Sehun sudah tidak mampu lagi menahannya, tubuhnya semakin lemas. Dia sudah tidak kuat menopangnya sendiri hingga tubuh itu benar-benar tumbang. "hei, Sehunie.. Sehunie..", panggil Kris sambil mengguncang tubuh Sehun. Sehun setengah sadar dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka, dia menatap Kris dan yang lainnya tanpa suara. Sehun ingin untuk tetap tersadar, berusaha melawan tubuhnya agar tetap bergerak. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Lidahnya seakan tercekat, ingin bersuara pun tidak bisa.

"Sehunie,,, ayo sadar..", Kris masih berusaha menyadarkan Sehun dengan menepuk pipinya dan mengguncang tubuh Sehun berkali-kali. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Sehun merasa pandangannya semakin mengabur dia semakin lemas hingga akhirnya benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

"SEHUNIE…!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Hehehe… pasti ada yang bertanya mengapa ceritanya hampir mirip dengan ff one shoot saya kan.. tapi gak sama kan.. semua sudah pernah saya jelaskan di chapter 1 dibawah TBC ya… :D bisa dicek.

Makasih buat pembaca dan yang mereview.. ^_^ maaf jika banyak typo, saya nggak edit lagi soalnya :D

Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satusatu.. banyak yang meminta moment kaihun atau krishun disini, harap bersabar ya. Chingudeul bisa membaca pelan-pelan cerita saya. Kalian akan menemukan sendiri.

Ada juga yang tidak terima ultah sehun gak dirayain, hehehe.. maaf, saat itu saya sedang ingin menyiksa sehun. :D Tapi tenang, saya tidak akan tega menyiksanya lama2.

Yang kasihan melihat Sehun, bersedihlah sekarang. Hehe..

Jika chingudeul penasaran, pokoknya ditunggu saja chapter selanjutnya.. ^^ Saya akan terus mencoba membuat interaksi sesama member.

Terimakasih… ^^

Author : Belle ken


End file.
